


Into You [Starker Omegaverse]

by Gavisenpai



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavisenpai/pseuds/Gavisenpai
Summary: Peter no entiende como se puede estar tan jodido en la vida, no entiende cómo un omega se enamora de otro omega y, peor aún, del irresistible Antonhy Stark. Solo tiene una frase atorada en la garganta ¡QUE TE JODAN BIOLOGÍA!





	1. Chapter 1

**P R Ó L O G O**

* * *

**En algún año, en alguna parte de la oscura ciudad.**

Edward no puede disimular la sonrisa torcida de sus labios, una mueca dolorosa que se perfila en su rostro al ver la calle sin un alma, tan sola y apenas iluminada por las farolas públicas. Una punzada en el pecho le duele tanto que se ve obligado a recargarse contra la pared en un intento, aparentemente eficaz, para evitar su colapso contra el suelo.

A tropezones avanza apoyándose sobre los ladrillos, la fuerte lluvia le dificulta enfocar bien con la mirada y, solo por un segundo, agradece los constantes relámpagos creados por el Dios Thor como muestra de su furia, porque alumbran mejor su camino.

Sube las escaleras torpemente mientras lidia sin éxito con la erección que punza en su pantalón con más fuerza de la esperada. Son dos toques suaves, le falta el aire.

Cuando la puerta se abre Tony solo ve oscuridad, el hombre al otro lado le recibe en sus brazos con un grito de sorpresa, le pone la mano en la frente y le arrastra por el recibidor hasta dejarle caer sobre un mullido sillón.

— ¡Estás en celo, Stark!

La sonrisa torcida vuelve a aparecer, las gotas que resbalan por su rostro han dejado de ser cristalina lluvia, para convertirse en saladas lágrimas. El dorso de su mano viaja inconsciente hasta sus ojos e intenta cubrirse como si eso fuese a detener el llanto que no hace más que incrementar y acompañarse de sollozos lastimeros.

— Excelente deducción, Sherlock.

Su cuerpo se estremece ante el involuntario corto circuito de su alta temperatura con sus empapadas ropas. Una toalla impacta en su rostro con agresividad, él la toma para abrazarla.

— Estás abusando de tu cuerpo, Tony. Tienes que parar.

— Me detendré, pero necesito tu ayuda. Esto es insano, es grotesco... es imperdonable.

Tony se sienta, apoya sus codos contra sus rodillas y mira a su amigo, sus ojos verdes reflejan preocupación, sus labios apretados también reflejan ira.

— Tiene que haber otra manera, no tienes que sufrir así.

— ¡No la hay!

El hombre se pone de pie, arroja la toalla contra el suelo y escucha cómo los truenos se vuelven más estridentes en el exterior.

— Esto es una locura, tú mismo dijiste que él era tu alfa, que era el destino y todas esas estupideces de las que me reí ¿Y ahora piensas que simplemente puedes acabar con esto?

— Tú no entiendes, Loki. Eres un Dios al que le dio igual meterse con su hermano mayor, ni el incesto ni ningún tabú puede ponerte freno cuando tu alfa te elige.

Loki hace una mueca y se acerca para recoger la toalla, la extiende y atrapa sus cabellos para revolverlos frenéticamente en un ademán inadecuado para secarle.

— No confundas, Stark. Thor no me eligió a mí, yo elegí ser su omega.

— Al menos tú pudiste elegir... él y yo podremos ser almas destinadas, pero definitivamente no hay un capítulo en nuestra historia para estar juntos.

Los rayos cesan, la oscuridad cubre el departamento y el olor a madera y libros viejos que emana del pelinegro ayudan a que Edward vuelva a respirar con normalidad, aunque las lágrimas no quieren detenerse y su cuerpo arde tan fuerte que se odia por sentir.

— Eres un omega de 30 años, encontrarás a alguien más.

Anthony no cree ni una sola palabra, aprieta tanto la mandíbula que escucha sus dientes tronar, las piernas le flaquean y entierra su rostro en el pecho de Loki.

— Siempre será él, no importa qué.

— ¿Y estás seguro de esto? Thor me encontrará y luego me arrastrará a Asgard, no habrá vuelta atrás.

El hijo prodigio, dueño de una compañía internacional, alza la mirada, un nuevo destello en el cielo se cuela por la ventana e ilumina la clara sentencia del Hechicero. Su cuerpo tiembla y la mordida de su cuello, aún fresca, palpita con dolor, el castaño se lleva la mano hacia la herida de amor y cierra los ojos.

— Desde el momento en que le conocí, no había forma de retroceder.

Y Tony lo sabe, a partir de ahora siempre estará roto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear, bienvenida a mi primer fic omegaverse. Un Starker con diferencia de edad. -Para más placer- con Thorki incluido porque el buen Thorki no le hace daño a nadie. 
> 
> El omegaverse es un universo ficticio de uso popular que tiene 1 característica imprescindible para funcionar: Un sistema de sexos/ géneros biológicos.  
El MPREG, embarazo masculino, es un asunto fundamental en estos universos, aunque en este particular fanfic no jugará un asunto trascendental en la trama. 
> 
> Ahora, quiero comentarte las particularidades de todo el cosmos Omegaverse que yo he decidido utilizar como anclajes fundamentales en mi historia. Esto significa que no en todas las novelas Omegaverse funcionará igual y por eso es pertinente aclararlo. 
> 
> ¿Como funcionará el omegaverse en INTO YOU?
> 
> Sociedad: 
> 
> Una sociedad democrática como la americana, las políticas sociales se esfuerzan en ayudar a omegas a conseguir la igualdad de oportunidades. Ya que, durante muchos años, los alfas acapararon los espacios laborales y económicos. 
> 
> Pareja destinada: 
> 
> En este fanfic será recurrente escuchar este término y es que la "pareja destinada" es cuando un alfa y un omega se encuentran mutuamente y se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro. Básicamente son una pareja destinada por biología y comandada por las hormonas. Un omega puede entrar en celo, aunque esté fuera de su ciclo hormonal, si se encuentra con su alfa destinado.  
Y un alfa que ha encontrado a su omega destinado, sufrirá la misma depresión y ansiedad si es separado de su omega, también puede llegar al suicidio y también entrará en periodos de celo solamente provocados por este único omega.
> 
> Marca de mordida:  
A nivel biológico, una marca de mordida en el cuello es una forma de hacer una alianza de por vida entre un omega y un alfa.  
Muchas ceremonias de boda se sellan con esta mordida o mostrando la marca previamente hecha. Que, por cierto, no desaparece. 
> 
> En este fanfic el tema es regulado legalmente, si un alfa muerde a un omega está obligado a permanecer con él, por lo menos en sus fechas de apareamiento para evitar la alta tasa de suicidios por depresión. Además de multas astronómicas y manutenciones de por vida.
> 
> Un omega es libre de elegir quien le muerda, si alguien lo hace contra su voluntad, es un delito que lleva a la cárcel. Existe un medicamento que si es suministrado en las primeras 36 horas después de la mordida, evita la propagación de las hormonas de emparejamiento, muy usado en caso de violación. 
> 
> Periodos de celo:  
Cada 3 meses para omegas, suelen tener que pedir una baja en sus trabajos si los supresores no funcionan y suelen durar un periodo de 3 días.  
Una vez marcados, los omegas suelen vivir vidas más libres y despreocupadas. 
> 
> Supresores:  
Tratamientos hormonales para suprimir el celo. Exceder su uso daña severamente el cuerpo. Por salud es mejor no tomarlos, sin embargo la mayoría de omegas sin pareja tendrán que recurrir a ellos como único medio. 
> 
> Voz de mando:  
Una voz de comando combinada con feromonas que los alfa pueden usar para imponer poder y control, como lucha de territorio animal. Así suelen discutir dos alfas, pero también se usa en omegas cuando se busca obediencia.Actualmente es de mal gusto y sinceramente descortés, usar ese tipo de voz. Sin embargo no hay ninguna regulación legal sobre el asunto aún.  
  
Los asgardianos:  
Todas las reglas antes mencionadas, técnicamente, no tendrían efecto en los asgardianos pues ellos no se manejan por el mismo sistema de géneros. Sin embargo, en este fanfic, Loki decide que Thor y él jugarán en todo ese sistema biológico.  

> 
> Otro detalle importantísimo saber al leer Into You:
> 
> Como puede intuirse, hay mucha carga sexual en este tipo de historias e Into You no es una excepción, sin embargo hay una diferencia de edad abisal entre la pareja protagonista. La que involucra a un niño de 9 años, ajá, algo que tal vez te incomode leer o estés más allá de la rendeción como yo y ya a estas alturas de tu vida le entras a todo. 
> 
> Como dije, es carga/tensión sexual, no habrá abuso ni ningún tipo de violencia.
> 
> Con todo dicho, pasa a leer!


	2. Un desastre de omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los omegas y los alfas están destinados, bien. Peter lo sabía en la teoría, pero su palpitante miembro que solo respondía a otro omega llamado Tony Stark, parecía no entenderlo.

## Capítulo 1: Un desastre de Omega

Peter está convencido de que tiene que ser el omega más desastroso del maldito planeta ¡No tiene otra explicación! La biología no puede fallar y parece que en su caso le está jugando una muy mala pasada. 

Mientras hace bosquejos torpes en su libreta, no deja de pensar en esos ojos profundos y esa sonrisa coqueta que le hace saltar el corazón desde lo alto de un edificio, y es que todo está mal en esa oración ¡Todo! 

_"He escuchado casos, no sería imposible que dos omegas se enamoren, aunque nunca he visto que duren mucho juntos, siempre llega un alfa y todo ese cuento se acaba" _

Las palabras de M.J, su mejor amiga, no dejan de taladrarle la mente. ¿Debe sentirse un bicho raro? ¿Debe justificar su loco romance juvenil con que es imposible no ver sexy a Iron Man? ¿Debe echarle la culpa a él que es seductor al nivel de hacerle entrar en celo con un roce de sus dedos sobre el traje? 

_"No hermano, creo que tú sí tienes problemas"_

Fue lo que Ned, su otro mejor amigo, le dijo cuando él apenas entró en los detalles de la historia que lo había llevado a esa compleja postura. 

Solo había una cosa clara ¡Los omegas no se enamoran de otros omegas! ¿Entonces por qué él estaba irremediablemente atraído por el hombre de acero? La única respuesta coherente que había encontrado: ¡Era un omega roto! 

— ¿Está prestando atención señor Parker? — La voz del maestro le devuelve a la realidad, en un impulso cierra su libreta que está, vergonzosamente, llena de bocetos del hombre de acero y su rostro de adonis — ¿Qué los alfas creen que pueden holgazanear? ¡Todos son iguales! 

El Sr. Meyers es un omega con un exceso de resentimiento a los alfas, se rumorea que fue abandonado por uno luego de embarazarse. Nadie lo ha comprobado. Peter no dice nada en su defensa porque lo que sea que salga de sus labios le hará molestar más, al final de cuentas, está usando sus feromonas creadas artificialmente para recrear el olor de un alfa. 

¡Otro motivo para decir que es un desastre de omega! 

Suena la campana y se escabulle por los pasillos hasta que es interceptado por Flash, el compañero robusto, idiota y creído que a ninguna preparatoria le puede faltar. Intenta evitarlo, pero no hay caso, le toma por el cuello del suéter. 

— Hey, Parker. ¿Qué te parece un partido amistoso? — Peter se remueve incómodo, zafándose del agarre — Oh cierto, para ser un alfa eres demasiado miedoso y torpe para los deportes.

— Basta, Flash. No deseo patear tu trasero en el campo. 

— Eso dices, perdedor. Pero tú y yo sabemos que tus habilidades están por debajo del promedio de un alfa, eres un perdedor hasta siendo tú mismo. — Flash le empuja con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle golpear contra los casilleros, Peter solo se muerde el labio y acelera el paso hasta el laboratorio de ciencias — Anda Parker, ve a esconderte en tu madriguera. Te espero mañana en el campo, al medio día.

¡Claro que es el peor! No es un alfa y como omega está roto. ¿Qué sigue? Peter cierra la puerta detrás de sí, se sienta en uno de los bancos y revisa su bandeja de email, refresca la aplicación un par de veces pero no hay nuevos correos, cierra los ojos con frustración. 

— ¿Sigues en la búsqueda de empleo?

— ¿Podrías no irrumpir la privacidad de los demás M.J?

La chica sonríe mientras toma asiento a su lado, mueve la nariz incómoda. 

— Pensé que el Sr. Stark odiaba el aroma a alfa. 

— Lo odia

— ¿E irás a verlo apestando de esa forma?—Peter niega mientras bloquea su teléfono. — ¿Por qué no postulas para una pasantía? 

— La situación económica no es muy buena M.J, no podría permitírmelo... además... 

Está por decir algo cuando la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y Ned entra corriendo hacia las persianas para girarlas y dejar de ver la cara del idiota de Thompson. Su rechoncho amigo se gira para verles con los ojos brillantes. 

— Acabo de ver lo que te hizo Flash ¡No dejes que te afecte! Ese tonto, si tan solo supiera — espeta Ned, sentándose a su lado — Imagínate la cara que pondría de saber que tú salvaste a su idolatrado Tony Stark. ¡Deberías decírselo a todos!

— ¡Baja la voz Ned! ¿Estás loco? Eso no se va contando por ahí.

Spiderman se lleva las manos a los cabellos y los revuelve, suelta un grito ahogado. Cuando alza la mirada tiene los ojos de chachorro gordo de Ned sobre él. Siente una punzada en la cabeza, ya sabe qué es lo que sigue.

— Anda, por favor. ¿Sí? — Peter niega con la cabeza — ¡Una sola vez!

— ¡Van cientos de veces, Ned!

— ¡Una más no va a matarte, viejo! Cuéntame cómo fue salvar a IronMan en la batalla de New York.

— ¿En serio? Esa historia no la conozco.

Michelle usa su tono sarcástico mientras se acomoda en la mesa de experimentos. 

— No es nada interesante, de verdad.

— Quiero escucharla de todas formas.

Peter se frota la nuca y fuerza una sonrisa nerviosa.

— De verdad no...

— Peter, querido. Soy tu novia falsa — El joven no puede pasar la saliva ante la sentencia — Y como tu NOVIA FALSA, tengo derecho a...

Peter le tapa la boca, Michelle Jones le dirige una mirada de reproche que en el acto él interpreta como peligro. Quita su mano, lanza una sonrisa estúpida de disculpa y se acomoda en el asiento.

— No quiero que parezca que estoy alardeando.

— Pero precisamente eso es lo que vas a hacer.

Parker suelta otro suspiro, aunque para Ned esa sea una anécdota digna de contar, para él tiene otro significado y es uno que le desconcierta tanto que a veces prefiere ignorar. (_Y sí, claro. Es un jovenzuelo, ¡Claro que quiere alardear!_)

— Fue una coincidencia, aquella tarde decidí ir a probar el compuesto químico que llevo en las muñecas...

— Las telarañas... — acota Ned, mirando a Michelle que solo rueda los ojos haciendo énfasis en ya saberlo.

— Obviamente no fue el mejor día, cuando me di cuenta estaba atrapado entre gritos y explosiones. No fue mi culpa, ¿cómo iba a saber que justo ese día un dios Nórdico iba a atacar New York? Apenas tenía 6 meses de haber obtenido estos poderes, pero mi sentido arácnido me llevó hasta el ojo del huracán. Estaba parado como otro civil más, a la mitad de la calle con una invasión chitauri a mi alrededor, cuando miré al cielo y vi a Iron Man caer.

Michelle tiene los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, aunque se esfuerza por mantenerse estoica. Ned mantiene la boca abierta como cada vez que él ha contado esa anécdota. Sin embargo, Peter se guarda un par de cosas que sería imposible de explicar, no porque fuese extraordinario, sino porque no tenía sentido.

No podía decir que no fue su sentido arácnido el que le llevó ahí, porque no podía explicar la sensación que le consumió el pecho y que le arrastró literalmente hasta el vórtice en el cielo. Ha pasado un año y Peter aún puede recordarla con tanta claridad que se asusta de sí mismo, esa punzada le hizo alzar la mirada e implorar una plegaria que ni él mismo comprendió. Luego de unos minutos ante su atónita mirada, el hombre de acero caía sin emprender el vuelo.

— Reconozco que tardé en actuar, estaba impactado y nervioso en múltiples niveles ¡Y por los cielos! Estamos hablando de Antonhy Edward Stark, el hombre que lo podía todo, tenía razones válidas para dudar. Así que esperé y esperé a que volara y se vanagloriara de jugarle una broma a todos, o que alguno de los otros super héroes que lucharon a su lado durante la batalla le rescatara de lo que parecía ser una muerte segura.

A estas alturas Peter siempre recuerda el ataque de pánico, como su pulso ascendió dramáticamente, su corazón latió arrítmico y la falta de aire le nublaron un poco la consciencia.

— Cuando me di cuenta que nada de eso pasaría, corrí hacia el edificio más cercano y disparé de tal forma que cree una red para sostenerlo, pero debo confesarlo, tenía miedo de que no funcionara y la telaraña se rompiera.

— Bueno, ahora sabemos que no pasó. — Michelle sonríe mientras apoya su mentón sobre su mano — ¿Cómo te lo agradeció el multimillonario?

— ¡Esa es la mejor parte! — grita Ned, con un tono de resignación — Peter no esperó a que le vieran, huyó antes de que Stark recuperara la consciencia.

Peter traga pesado sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de sus amigos, eso es mentira. Esperó, esperó con el corazón en la mano a que reaccionara, pero lo hizo a la distancia.

— Él ya lo sabe. 

M.J sonríe satisfecha mientras Ned abre la boca como si la mandíbula se le hubiera dislocado. Peter no quería contarle a su amigo porque sabía que, con seguridad, se iba a terminar arrepintiendo. Así que antes de que el hacker de Ned regrese en sí mismo, Peter toma su mochila y escapa del aula. 

[...]

Cuando llega a casa y abre la puerta, el aroma de la comida le absorbe los sentidos. May, su hermosa y amada tía, lo mira desde la mesa de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante. Peter se sienta a su lado mientras toma un trozo de pan y un plato. 

— ¡Oh querido! esta vez has exagerado con tu olor. ¡Date una ducha en cuanto termines! 

Peter asiente, francamente, por eso volvió a casa. Tony odia el olor a alfa pero adora (o eso quiere creer Peter) el olor de omega de Spiderman. Y es que sí, desde que le salvó en New York, el multimillonario se dio a la tarea de buscarle. Su primer encuentro será algo que Peter guardará recelosamente en su memoria. 

Su divagación mental se ve interrumpida por el constante parloteo de la radio, desde que pagar la señal de televisión privada ha sido imposible, May optó por dejar la música prendida todo el tiempo.

_"...Y es que su fundador, el señor Edward Stark ha sido galardonado por 5ta vez consecutiva, muchas personas del medio continúan especulando sobre la vida privada del famoso IronMan y es que para una extensa población, sus logros son realmente admirables considerando su condición como omega sin marcar ¡Esto no tenía precedentes! _

Peter finge no prestarle atención, pero su corazón late casi frenético dentro de su pecho al imaginar que en solo un par de horas estará de frente al Omega más famoso de los últimos 20 años, su ídolo. _  
_

_"La conferencia de la próxima semana representa el primer año de lo que Virginia Potts llamó: el proyecto más noble de la compañía Stark, las becas para alumnos con potencial..."_

—Cuando un hombre hace tantas obras de caridad, es porque el peso de sus pecados es inmenso... 

May suelta un bufido acompañado de sus filosas palabras. Peter no se sorprende y, sin embargo, la molestia se instala en su pecho cada vez que el tema sale a colación. Su tía detesta todo lo relacionado a los superhéroes, pero aún más a lo relacionado con Anthony Stark.

El joven Parker tampoco tiene una sólida imagen de un hombre como él, tan alto en la sociedad y tan alejado de la gente común como Peter o su tía. Lo que sabe, es lo que todo el mundo sabe. Un filántropo, genio, multimillonario... Un hombre de Acero.

Pese a ello, Peter guarda recelosamente sus breves encuentros con él. Tan dignos de ser relatados como de volver a ser vividos. El primero, razón que May tenía para odiarlo, fue hace 6 años, durante la Expo Stark. Peter había insistido demasiado en ir y aunque su tía se negó, su amado y difunto tío Ben, dio el visto bueno. Y cuando la locura se desató en el recinto por réplicas del traje de Iron Man y Peter se creyó todo un héroe como para pararse frente a una de ellas y apuntar con tanta valentía, de no ser por Tony Stark no estaría ahí.

Aún así, May argumentaba que por su culpa, casi pierde a su perfecto sobrino.

Había habido una segunda & tercera vez. Y, con todo eso, Peter empezaba a volverse extrañamente codicioso. Cada vez quería más del Sr. Stark. Aunque sus encuentros han sido esporádicos y apenas contados, Peter no puede evitar la emoción que le embarga el volver a hablar con él así solo sea bajo la fachada de Spiderman.

Un mensaje llega a su teléfono, el timbre, cuidadosamente elegido, lo hace saltar sobre su asiento. Con los dedos temblorosos se permite deslizar la pantalla de bloqueo para ver el remitente y pensar que la comida de May tenía drogas que lo hacen alucinar, pero no, el mensaje es real. 

**"¿Unas rosquillas donde la vez pasada, Underoos?" **

Es tan real como la idea paralizante que le perfora el pecho. ¡Es un omega enamorado de otro omega! ¡Que te jodan biología! 


	3. ¡Que te jodan biología!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter intenta huir de lo que siente, pero el destino le pega de frente.

El joven mira la pantalla de su celular, el mensaje titila aún sin responder y Peter aprieta los dientes porque las decisiones que está tomando lo están atormentando. **"No puedo, Sr. Stark. Será otro día ¡Gracias"**

Rechazar una salida con Ironman, realmente Peter debe estar loco. 

Pero es que el joven puede soportar muchas cosas, de gran peso, de poco peso, de alta viscosidad ¡De todo! es capaz de eso porque entiende la responsabilidad que conllevan sus actos. 

Pero hay algo que él no acaba de entender y no lo logrará por más que se quiebre la cabeza en ese propósito: ¡La biología! 

La cuestión del sexo es más determinante de lo que a nadie le gusta admitir.

Básicamente, son animales guiados por instintos de reproducción.

Con muy poco libre albedrío, determinados por pulsaciones sexuales inherentes a su sexo.

Los alfas son personas con muchas hormonas de dominación, competitivos e imponentes. Suelen ser los dueños absolutos de grandes empresas y los dirigentes en las altas esferas políticas. Son imperiosos y hacen su voluntad.

¡La mayoría de superhéroes son alfa!

Los betas, como el buen Ned, son personas en el medio. No sufren periodos de celo irracional, así que son los más libres. Con la ligera desventaja de ser poco fértiles.

Y luego los omegas, como él y Tony Stark, muy fértiles, con periodos de celo trimestrales, completamente irracionales en época de apareamiento y fácilmente dominados por la voz de un alfa y sus hormonas.

Si Peter tuviera que ponerlo en palabras: Los menos libres.

Sus libros de educación básica dejaban ver algo muy oscuro y terrible: Cuando un omega conoce a un alfa y se aparea con él, no podrá estar con nadie más. Las historias románticas lo suavizaron y vendieron la idea de "almas destinadas" pero para Peter eso no era más que una forma suave de decir que ningún omega podía elegir a su pareja, sino que eran elegidos por el alfa de turno. 

Es por eso que, en un patrón normal de conducta, Peter tendría que conocer a un alfa y enamorarse o por lo menos sentirse irremediablemente atraído hacia él y luego ¡Listo! volverse madre o alguna cosa de esas. 

Pero hasta ahora, nada de eso ha sucedido. Sino que algo peor pasó, se enamoró del omega Antonhy Stark. 

¿Cómo sucedió algo tan improbable? 

Bueno, Peter cree que fue el destino, aunque sea una estupidez. 

La admiración que sintió por IronMan cuando apenas era un niño de 8 años creció como espuma. Peter lo volvió un modelo a seguir como omega. 

Luego, azares del destino, tuvo la oportunidad de salvarle. Cuando el millonario caía desde el espacio, Peter aún con un prototipo de su telaraña, se arriesgó a crear una malla de contención. Y 6 meses después de eso, en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, el mismo Tony Stark apareció frente suyo para agradecerle. _(Aunque estaba ebrio y un poco fuera de sí mismo) _

¡Había sido una locura! 

Justo ahora, Peter no sabe exactamente cómo clasificar su relación. No son desconocidos, pero tampoco han pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para considerarse cercanos. 

— May — comenta mientras termina de enviar un correo por su celular para un trabajo interesante que encontró en internet — ¿Segura que no soy un alfa? 

Su tía deja caer la taza de café que tiene en la mano, Peter apenas puede atraparla a la mitad del camino de estrellarse contra el suelo. 

— ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso? 

Peter sonríe con su mueca de "_Soy un chico inocente no me hagas daño_" y coloca la taza en la mesa de la cocina. No podía decirle que era porque estaba enamorado de un omega y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él como si fuese un alfa. ¡No tendría sentido! porque además, May detestaba a Tony Stark. 

Y Peter comenzaba a detestar su propia condición, nunca lo había hecho antes, pensaba que con esfuerzo podría ser igual a un alfa, pero en el amor parecía llevar la bandera de perdedor. revisó el mensaje de IronMan y decidió evitar un nuevo encuentro con él. 

Después de todo, Peter le estaba mintiendo monumentalmente. 

— Nada importante, ya sabes, a veces pienso que todo sería más fácil. 

May se acerca hasta él y le abraza mientras deja salir un suspiro. Oh Dios, Parker se siente tan jodido. 

* * *

[...] 

Luego de una semana, Peter tiene que hacer frente a sus miedos. Su escuela ha organizado asistir a la conferencia de las Becas Stark. Se eligieron a solo 12 chicos para ir y Peter terminó siendo uno de ellos. 

En otro momento hubiera sido la noticia más increíble de su vida, pero justo ahora, es como ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. ¿Y si Tony reconocía su aroma? ¡Imposible!

Spiderman era claramente un omega y Peter Parker un alfa (artificial, pero alfa ¿no?) 

Al llegar a la puerta del congreso revisa su celular, como es rutinario desde su encuentro con el Hombre de acero, mira el número y no se atreve a llamar. Una parte de él quiere hacerlo, admira a IronMan, pero Anthony Stark es demasiado para su corazón, podría hacerse daño de seguir en contacto.

Unas manos frías se entrelazan en su brazo, Peter sonríe al ver a Michelle con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro. Él endereza su postura en automático y comienza a andar.

— Tal vez hoy exageraste con las feromonas de alfa, Pete, siento que me desmayaré.

— He estado nervioso estos días, mi aroma natural se altera también.

Peter no puede decir que tiene miedo, muchísimo miedo. Está asustado de las posibilidades, de sus propias contradicciones ¿Quiere o no entrar en la vida del filántropo?

Peter sabe que no debería avergonzarse por ser un omega, pero una realidad es que los malos tratos que recibió en su temprana adolescencia no le dejaron un buen recuerdo y luego de su cambio de escuela, decidió que hacerse pasar por un alfa sería lo mejor. (Y diablos, aún hay un par de pesados como Flash que adoran meterse con él)

— Tu celo no está... — Peter niega, mientras también sonríe al entrar a la escuela y recorrer los pasillos hasta el auditorio en el que la conferencia les espera. Hay rumores por un lado y otro sobre él y Michelle, pero le da igual. Su vida no gira en torno a los chismes de los estudiantes que no saben absolutamente nada sobre su vida — Eso es un alivio, el mío está cerca.

Parker aprieta la mano de Michelle y le devuelve una genuina sonrisa. M.J es una omega que sabe su secreto, ambos se cuidan las espaldas porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Eso y meterlo en problemas, como Ned. Al abrir la puerta del auditorio el corazón le tiembla.

Desde que conoció a Stark, ha empezado a fantasear, a desear cosas que no puede permitirse, a pasar de la admiración profunda a la curiosidad peligrosa, a la duda que físicamente le hace imposible dejar de pensar en él.

Anthony Stark está al frente, conversa con algunos dispersos alumnos mientras coloca un holograma con una presentación. Peter siente como las piernas le tiemblan y reconoce como su aroma omega se dispara. El chico reza porque su compuesto químico sea más fuerte que su aroma natural. 

Michelle le sujeta del brazo, luce preocupada, Peter siente fugazmente la mirada de Tony, pero cuando se gira, éste no le presta atención, él se esfuerza en creer que ha sido su imaginación. Como puede se sienta en una de las filas más lejanas, el cuerpo entero le tiembla en espasmos irregulares.

Tony habla, con grandeza, con elocuencia, con firmeza. Peter lo ha visto miles de veces en escenarios más grandes, rodeado de luces, bañado en éxito. Verlo así de cerca en una presentación lo abruma.

_"Ustedes son los herederos de la tecnología de hoy. No deben cohibirse, están para engrandecer a su sociedad y superarnos a nosotros, los fósiles que quedamos detrás. Comprendan, es su deber con el mundo"_

Una chica levanta la mano, tímida.

_"Dime, querida"_

_"¿Usted piensa que los omegas pueden llegar a esas hazañas"_

Stark suspira, mira al suelo un momento mientras golpea con su apuntador su otra mano, en un tic de resignación.

_"Lo he dicho múltiples veces, ser un omega no es una incapacidad, no nos convierte en seres inferiores ¿Saben qué lo hace?"_

— Su mentalidad — susurra Peter, que ha interiorizado el discurso de memoria. Tal vez esconda su condición ante sus compañeros escolares, pero no lo hará como SpiderMan, no lo hará porque hay un hombre como Tony Stark que le ha enseñado sobre su propio valor.

Un chico interrumpe, Peter quiere lanzarle una telaraña a la boca.

_"¿Alguna vez en su vida hubiera preferido ser un alfa?"_

Peter siente que una estaca se clava en el centro de su pecho, sus manos se vuelven puños, porque él conoce una verdad que nadie más, conoce un secreto. Algo que debería hacerlo sentir especial por tener la confianza del hombre, lo hace sentir irremediablemente miserable. 

El recinto rompe en murmullos. Tony frunce el ceño, pero al momento siguiente su cara se relaja y una sonrisa coqueta se perfila en sus labios, Peter siente que la estaca se entierra más profundo. El mayor camina un poco en el recinto, luego se gira como si estuviera dando una declaración en una rueda de prensa.

_"Supongo que cuando era muy joven, sí. Pensaba que las cosas serían más fáciles si hubiera nacido Alfa, pero un día comprendí para quién había nacido omega..."_

Luego de esa declaración, el recinto estalló en preguntas que Stark no respondió. Peter volvió a sentir que el aire le abandonaba los pulmones, que el corazón se le detenía y que estaba por perder la consciencia. ¿Qué era todo eso?

"No soy un tipo nostálgico, aquí termina la presentación"

Peter no sabe por qué, pero corre escaleras abajo hasta alcanzar al millonario en la entrada del recinto, hay otros rodeandole, muchísimos otros. Pero él no tiene tiempo para eso, haciendo uso de su fuerza y sin ser consciente de ello, se abre paso hasta el genio.

Cuando llega hasta él no sabe qué decir, piensa en miles de temas, de preguntas, piensa que tal vez deba decirle que es él el chico arácnido. Maldita sea ¿Qué puede decir que lo haga ganar tiempo a su lado? Tal vez, ahí en el fondo, Peter quiere que él lo reconozca.

Porque Peter quiere estar con él como algo más que el chico de las telarañas, quiere ver más allá de la careta del superhéroe que es Tony Stark. 

Cuando le dirige la mirada y le intenta tomar por el brazo, siente una descarga que le sube desde la cadera hasta el cuello. Y es que los ojos de Tony se desencajan un momento, su rostro luce completamente pálido.

— Es, es un placer conocerlo Sr. Stark... Mi nombre es Parker, digo Peter... es decir Peter Parker, estoy haci, hacien...

El hombre de acero se suelta de su agarre, luce confundido. Aterrado, tal vez sea la palabra adecuada. El tiempo que se miran a los ojos no es demasiado, pero Peter siente que es una eternidad y no descifra por qué.

— Disculpa, no tengo tiempo para fanboys.

Se ajusta el traje y todos los chicos a su alrededor retroceden como si el hombre hubiese puesto una barrera a su alrededor. Peter se queda con la mano en el aire, el contacto de ojos con ojos que se dio en una milésima de segundo lo dejaron con los pies fijados al suelo. Las ganas de llorar se atoraron en su garganta. Mira como el hombre se arregla el cabello y sale dando un portazo detrás de sí, señal clara de que nadie debía seguirlo.

Entonces Peter recuerda algo: Tony detesta a los alfas. 

¿Spiderman puede acercarse al hombre como omega sin posibilidades de ser su pareja pero el alfa de Peter Parker no puede estar ni a 2cm? 

¡Que te jodan biología!


	4. Destinados al desastre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recuerda su primer encuentro con el maravilloso Antonhy Stark.

El recinto hace como que no pasa nada, siguen a Stark después de que sale por la puerta y algunos otros dispersos revisan sus celulares, probablemente mirando las selfies que se habían tomado con el genio.

Sin embargo, Peter siente que el aire abandona sus pulmones, el corazón camina arrítmico y las piernas le flaquean tanto que se desploma sobre las escaleras, Michelle le toma por el brazo y Peter nota su semblante preocupado. 

— Salgamos a tomar aire — Peter niega, no se siente capaz de ponerse en pie. Realmente está asustado — Esto no es normal, hombre. Tu cuerpo reacciona como si estuvieras siendo rechazado por tu alfa. 

El chico asiente, él también lo nota. ¡Joder! es su cuerpo, claro que lo sabe. Y es lo que más le aterra. No es normal, no lo es por nada del mundo. A menos que Stark fuese un alfa ¡Y no lo es! ¿Podría morir por un error de la naturaleza?

Los omegas, cuando son rechazados por su alfa, pueden experimentar tan profundos síntomas de abandono que sus cuerpos no lo resisten y mueren. 

¡Fenomenal querida biología! 

Spiderman aprieta su mandíbula hasta que sus dientes trinan, luego hace el esfuerzo de apoyarse en uno de los brazos de los asientos y ponerse de pie, aún recargado del hombro de M.J. Ella le sostiene lo mejor que puede.

Caminan hasta el autobús que los llevó ahí y Peter espera no volverse a cruzar con Tony por el resto del día. No podría. 

Michelle se sienta a su lado y le obliga a recargarse en su costado, acariciando sus cabellos en el proceso. 

— Se diluirá Pete, esperemos pronto el Sr. Stark se vuelva solo un recuerdo agradable. 

A Peter las lágrimas se le acumulan en la comisura de sus ojos. ¿Qué haría sin Ned y sin M.J? Es verdad que su vida no era rosa, pero podía sentir que tenía las cosas "parcialmente" en control. Todo comenzó a desmoronarse en el momento en que intercambió palabras con el hombre de acero. 

La primera vez que Peter habló con él. 

Fue hace 2 meses, Spiderman lo tiene nítido en la memoria. 

— ¿No les apetece ir por algo de comer? ¿Qué tal Burguer King?

M.J guardó su libro en la mochila aquella fría tarde, el salón de ciencias estaba vacío y a excepción de ellos 3, nadie rondaba el aula. 

El chico sonrió, sabía por qué la muestra de preocupación, pero negó con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta para abrazar a Michelle, ella le miró como si fuese un cachorro perdido bajo la lluvia, luego se giró para darle un par de palmadas a Ned en el hombro, este intentó decir algo, pero al final prefirió callar. 

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse con ellos ese día. 

Le habrían evitado conocer un nuevo dolor ¿O no? 

Parker salió del laboratorio y corrió hasta la puerta lateral del gimnasio, subió a la ventana después de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie más. Miró por la ventana, las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio con la misma dureza de cada año, se coló por ella y aterrizó en el campo cubierto de lluvia.

Se sacó la playera en un callejón, había corrido demasiado para ese momento, su caliente piel se estremeció al sentir al desnudo las frías gotas, Peter titiritó mientras se enfundó su traje y se colocó los googles negros.

Ajustó el cartucho de telaraña y en un segundo desplegó los brazos para mecerse de un edificio al otro, ese momento en que se desprendió de su propio compuesto químico y su cuerpo se suspendió en el aire con la absoluta libertad de caer en picada, es lo que había buscado toda su vida. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y aún hoy, Peter se recuerda preguntándose ¿El Señor Stark se sentiría así durante sus primeros vuelos?

Cogió impulso una vez más y volvió a lanzarse hacia otro edificio. Sin embargo la realidad es más pesada que aquél efímero momento en las alturas, poner los pies en la tierra ese particular día, significaba visitar el cementerio.

Era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Se quedó sentado sobre sus tobillos en el borde de la capilla más cercana a la tumba de sus progenitores. Sacó de su mochila una libreta especial y se fijó en su reloj de muñeca. En solo 10 minutos conocería a un informante que prometió tener noticias sobre la forma en la que murieron.

Peter lleva años dándole vueltas en su cabeza: No fue un accidente, fue un asesinato.

La sien le punzó, las lágrimas se atoraron en alguna parte entre su laringe y sus ojos, meció la cabeza disipando la sensación. Habían pasado 9 años y siempre pensó que estaba condenado a no conocer los motivos que llevaron a sus padres a su desenlace fatal. Pero la vida le dio una oportunidad, le brindó estos poderes, y sería un error no usarlos para encontrar la verdad.

Lo que siguió a esa escena, con los árboles desojándose por el viento y la lluvia fría tiñendo todo de un gris sofocante, era cuando menos bizarro.

Y ahora que lo piensa, fue un indicio de que aquello sería un caos. 

La sensación de algo avecinándose le incitó a perseguir un pequeño sonido que se iba intensificando hasta volverse una explosión en el cielo, ahí en medio de una avenida de Queens, Iron Man volaba erráticamente esquivando apenas los ataques de War Machine.

¿Qué hacían dos grandes héroes y amigos golpeándose a la mitad de Queens?

Peter Parker se dejó impresionar, tal vez más de lo que debió, pensó en la hora, pensó que tendría tiempo para volver al cementerio, porque ni en sus sueños más locos (Y mira que un joven en efervescencia hormonal como él podía ser muy imaginativo) hubiera desarrollado esa escena tan cercana con el principal icono de los omegas. No es extraño, ni siquiera se sintió cohibido al respecto, la admiración que había sentido por el excéntrico millonario para él era motivo de verdadero orgullo.

Tal vez fue esa admiración ciega que surgió del contacto lejano con el objeto de deseo, lo que le impulsó a intervenir. Es decir, pude ser eso, o el hecho de que había una riña en el cielo que claramente el Señor Stark no estaba ganando.

El chico araña no se detuvo a pensar que tal vez eran dos viejos amigos charlando mientras volaban y se golpeaban simbólicamente, tampoco que no había sido requerido y que su imprudencia era capaz de causar una impresión más mala que buena, ni se detuvo a meditar quién de los dos llevaría la razón de la discusión, actuó por inercia para tomar un bando. Si se equivocaba, se disculparía después.

Iron Man disparó con sus repulsores, War Machine los esquivó. Peter se acercó, trepó el muro del edificio más cercano a su ídolo y por fin tuvo acceso a la conversación.

— Quítate el traje Tony. No estás en condiciones de usarlo.

— Como desearía tener una banda sonora adecuada para patearte el trasero, Rhodey.

Stark volvió a disparar, pero era evidente su falta de puntería, War Machine aprovechó la oportunidad para acortar la distancia entre ambos y golpearle directo en la careta. Iron man retrocedió en el aire, movió la cabeza confuso.

— No puedes hacer esto cada vez, te estás matando. Te estás dejando morir.

— Dime algo que no sepa.

La máquina de guerra iba a volverlo a golpear, Peter actuó casi guiado por un instinto salvaje. Tiró una telaraña directa a los ojos de War Machine, enganchó en el edificio conexo y se impulsó hacia la armadura, le asestó una patada justo al centro del traje y se pegó a esta como si su vida dependiera de ello, le miró directo mientras tomaba con ambas manos la careta y Peter se permitió sonreír.

— ¡Santo Cielo! Coronel Rhodes, de verdad soy un gran admirador de su trabajo — exclamó mientras con su telaraña le enredaba los brazos al cuerpo — Sé que puede no parecerlo pero le respeto mucho.

— ¿Pero quién demonios...?

El coronel Rhodes no se andaba con juegos, emitió una descarga eléctrica alrededor de toda la armadura y el chico se vio obligado a saltar. A veces Peter se dice a sí mismo que los momentos en los que elije decir las cosas no son los adecuados, como por ejemplo alabar al hombre al que le estás pateando el trasero o gritar como una chica cuando eres atrapado por el fuerte brazo de la fría armadura que traspasa la chamarra roja y azul.

— Usted es tan genial...

Fue un suspiro improvisado y natural, ya más tarde Parker tendría el tiempo para darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonó.

Iron Man no giró a verlo, lo sostuvo de la cintura mientras le disparaba con tanta fuerza al Coronel Rhodes que lo arrojó contra un árbol.

—Mira Honey Bear, iré a comprar unas donas y me sentaré a comerlas con este chico de aquí, no me haré más daño ¿Estamos bien?

¿Donas? ¡no, no! Él tenía un asunto en el cementerio. Urgente. (Pero diablos ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no al hombre inalcanzable que ahora le invita donas? ¡Podría invitarle piedras y él iría feliz!)

— ¡Jódete, Tony!

Rhodey se alzó la careta, tenía el ceño fruncido pero también una ligera sonrisa que Peter no consiguió descifrar. Es que ¡Joder! sus neuronas no podían concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez, solo percatarse de que el Sr. Stark tenía el brazo de la armadura alrededor de su cintura, le hicieron perder la cordura.

— Tomaremos eso como un sí, ¿Verdad, Underoos?

¿Escuchó bien? Spiderman alzó la mirada, si alguien le hubiera visto debajo de la máscara hubiera notado el sonrojo que le atravesaba de una oreja a la otra. Presa del pánico, comenzó a mover los brazos desesperado, el corazón le iba a estallar si seguía en esa posición.

— ¿Lo vio? No no no... eso fue hace mucho, ¿sabe? necesitaba el dinero, no lo volvería a hacer, es decir yo no sabía que ellos aceptarían esa loca idea, pero lo hicieron y fue cómo por qué no, ¿entiende? esto es tan vergonzoso.

— Chico

— ¿Sí?

— Solo... cállate. Me duele la cabeza.

Peter calló de inmediato, y decidió mirar hacia abajo durante el trayecto. La respiración se le volvió errática, no era por las alturas, era porque todo le parecía un sueño demasiado surreal. ¿Cómo es que Anthony Edward Stark estaba llevándole a comer donas? A él, un chico promedio en una ciudad promedio, sin nada interesante qué ofrecer. ¿Por qué confiaría en él?

Aterrizaron sobre lo que parecía ser una dona gigante, IronMan le dejó caer sobre el enorme anuncio de la tienda, se quitó la careta del traje, y para Peter esa fue la primera vez que vio sus ojos cafés tan cerca y sin las luces de los eventos a los que había asistido. El aroma a alcohol le golpeó con fuerza, Tony tambaleaba un poco. 

Y para entonces, había dejado de llover.

— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, así que quédate quieto aquí.

Apenas el millonario bajó a la tienda, Peter contempló algunas opciones viables: fingir demencia, huir a toda velocidad, quitarse la máscara y escapar entre los civiles, pedirle matrimonio, pedirle empleo... o tragarse las 3 donas que Stark le ofrecía. (La compra más rápida del oeste. Peter está seguro que no importa a donde entre, a ese hombre cualquiera le bajará el mundo y las rosquillas a sus pies)

Peter alzó la parte baja de su escueta máscara, tomó de la caja una rosquilla y se la llevó a los labios.

El joven sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando regresó sus ojos al hombre, quien le miraba con una ceja alzada (¿Molestia, duda, qué señor, qué?) el millonario se dejó caer a su lado, el sonido metálico era duro como nunca lo imaginó. Luego de dos donas, un par de minutos y litros de sudor arácnido, el señor Stark se limpió la garganta, Peter lo miró como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en ese instante.

— Presta atención chico, lo diré una sola vez— el corazón de Peter comenzó a retumbar, se preguntó seriamente si esa es la sensación que tienen las adolescentes al conocer a su ídolo de revista o las mujeres a punto de comprometerse — Gracias. Sé lo que hiciste en New York hace un año. Como dices que... ¿Spiderboy?

El joven se quedó petrificado un par de segundos, esto le pareció tan increíble que simplemente su sistema había tenido un choque sináptico. 

— Spiderman, Sr. Stark. ¿Cómo supo que yo...?

— Las telarañas y tu olor — exclamó, tajante. Eliminando cualquier rastro de duda — ¿Tu edad?

— 17, Sr. Stark. (faltaba poco para su cumpleaños, eso no era mentir)

El playboy dio un suspiro, fuerte, resignado. Por primera vez Peter accedió al olor de Tony. Para ser un omega, el hombre de acero olía como a hogar, era madera mezclada con canela, era como el buen café al lado de una chimenea. (¿Qué diablos sabía él de cafés en cabañas rústicas y románticas? ¡Nada! pero asumió que sería así) y se mezclaba con el penetrante aroma a whiskey.

Durante su encuentro, en la batalla de New York, no tuvo oportunidad de verlo a los ojos ni de grabarse a fuego en su memoria su olor. 

— Es un gran invento ¿Lo hiciste tú? — Peter alzó la mirada, no respondió porque no había entendido la pregunta — La telaraña chico, la telaraña.

— ¡Yo mismo la cree!

Confesó y sintió como el pecho se le infló de orgullo al recibir un cumplido de él. No es ni de cerca aquella misma sensación que tuvo cuando el omega recobró la consciencia luego de la caída desde el espacio. Parker se ve a sí mismo en ese momento, recuerda con nitidez como, presa del pánico, se escondió entre los escombros después de asegurarse que el hombre de acero no caería de las telarañas y como su corazón parecía haber dejado de palpitar hasta que vio que el resto de vengadores llegaban hasta él y como, pasados unos segundos, Stark volvía a respirar.

No lo olvida porque, por muy ilógico que suene, sintió la conexión más real y profunda con alguien.

— Hiciste un buen trabajo. La analicé y debo reconocerlo.

IronMan le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, Peter quiso gritar de la emoción y rodar por el centro cremoso de la dona. Pero se mordió el labio para resistir, cuando Tony acercó sus manos a los googles, por inercia, Peter retrocedió. (¿La habrá fastidiado? Peter ya se lo preguntará más tarde y se flagelará muchas veces con la respuesta)

—Gracias... es un honor para mí que usted me diga eso. ¡Soy un gran admirador! Es decir, cualquiera lo sería, pero que un hombre de su importancia, de su trascendencia le diga esto a un omega tan inferior...

— ¡Oh basta chico! No es como si ser omega fuese más importante que ser Tony Stark — Peter rió, bajito — Eres un omega también ¿O no? Debes saber que eso no condiciona tu importancia.

— ¡Lo sé, Sr. Stark! he aprendido todo eso durante sus conferencias, sé que dedicarme a esto y ser un omega será más difícil, pero estoy convencido de que puedo hacerlo, como usted.

Tony le sonrió y ¡Maldita sea! Su sonrisa era maravillosa. ¿Es porque estaba ebrio? A Peter le daba igual. Si tuviese una cámara en sus googles, hubiese tomado la mejor foto del mundo.

— No me idolatres... no tanto.

— Pero Sr. Stark ¡Es usted un ídolo para todos los omegas! ¿Cómo puede pedirme algo tan imposible? Usted dirige una empresa multimillonaria de renombre mundial, es un genio, es un superhéroe ¡Es el hombre de acero! Y es un omega sin marcar... una combinación imposible...

— ¿No eres de la prensa verdad? — Peter negó, confundido. (Tener un canal de Youtube no contaba, ¿verdad?) — Soy un omega marcado.

La tercera dona se le resbaló de los labios. ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?

Peter no pudo ser discreto, no cuando sintió que le habían atravesado una estaca en el corazón, se estiró para buscar en el cuello del millonario la marca de unos dientes, pero como bien sabía, ahí no había ninguna marca.

— Fue hace muchos años, la marca ha desaparecido.

Peter tenía muchas dudas, las marcas de los alfas a omegas no desaparecen por el tiempo, eso o le mintieron en su clase de biología. 

Porque una mordida de un alfa en el cuello de un omega, significa un vínculo indisoluble con tu pareja. ¡Es una promesa de amor! 

Pero el tono de profunda tristeza con el que esa afirmación salió de los labios del mayor le dejaron sin palabras, sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, de meterse en lo profundo de su vida, de aspirar su aroma día y noche, de coser los trozos de ese corazón herido. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué estos deseos brotaban con naturalidad y fuerza?

— 52 36984...— El chico no respondió, no entendía. Lo miraba con la boca abierta, luego Tony rodó los ojos — Niño, te estoy dando mi teléfono ¡Apunta!

Peter abrió los ojos de tal manera que estos pudieron salir disparados por los googles, sacó su celular y Tony volvió a repetir el número, apuntó a la velocidad del rayo.

— Tienes un futuro prometedor y te debo la vida, no me gusta tener deudas. Ve a la torre de los Avengers cuando quieras — Si alguien lo hubiera asesinado ahí, no tendría problema. (Y se apuntó mentalmente nunca decírselo a Wade) — Un consejo más, cuando encuentres a tu alfa, déjate marcar. Te ahorrarás experiencias desagradables durante tu celo.

IronMan se puso de pie, se enfundó la careta y se elevó en el cielo. Peter Parker lo agradeció desde lo profundo de su corazón, porque las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos se filtraron debajo de la máscara. Sintió que su corazón se desgarró y diablos, no comprendía nada. Esa simple frase redujo su mundo en un segundo, como si le hubieran quitado el aire de un plumazo. Se supone que ese tipo de sentimientos solo deberían ser provocados por alfas con los cuales se puede crear un lazo. ¿Qué gana de desarrollar sentimientos por otro omega, que además ya ha entregado su corazón a alguien más?

Era demasiado tarde para volver al cementerio, así que terminó regresando al departamento. Peter supo que había metido la pata en muchos niveles. Y no podía creer que priorizó una cita (eso no fue una cita, lo sabe pero si él no se permite soñar, nadie más lo hará) por encima de obtener información valiosa.

Resignado sacó de su mochila la libreta negra que rezaba las iniciales "R&M" y la escondió lo mejor que pudo en las cajas superiores de su escueto armario, tomó su improvisado traje y lo guardó también. (Es el traje que tocó su ídolo, nunca más lo lavará)

Abrió la ventana, la brisa le pegó directo en la cara, puso un pie en las escaleras de incendios, debía continuar buscando un trabajo. La lluvia había comenzado otra vez. 

.

.

Y ahora, mientras mira por la ventana del autobús, esperando llegar a casa, un sonido lo vuelve a poner a sudar. Mira la pantalla de su móvil. 

"Underoos ¿Estás ocupado?"

Oh demonios.


	5. Juegos de escapismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huir de Tony Stark es como intentar ser una abeja escapando del polen

Peter vuelve a mirar el correo que ha escrito, no tiene nada de interesante, ni siquiera es gracioso. Honestamente, para haber tardado 3 horas en ser escrito, es una basura. 

Había llegado a casa luego de sus clases, cuando encontró a su tía May llorando en el sillón de la modesta sala. El dinero que dejó el tío Ben se estaba agotando y las únicas reservas que tenían para enfrentar el inminente desalojo era el dinero que sus padres habían ahorrado para la universidad.

"Úsalo May" dijo convencido aquella tarde, ella se negó. Su tía, tan impredecible, consideró que era más factible mudarse, (aunque no tuviera para el depósito ni para la mudanza en sí), conseguir un nuevo turno (aunque ya trabajaba doble jornada) e incluso puso sobre la mesa conseguir un nuevo marido (que Peter tuvo que omitir de su mente)

"Conseguiré un trabajo genial que me permita pagar la universidad" sentenció aún con la advertencia de May de que eso sería imposible. Pero Peter no se rinde tan fácilmente y después de buscar vacantes en los empleos que usualmente podría conseguir un chico de su edad, se dio cuenta que para pagar la universidad necesitaría trabajar en esos lugares un aproximado de 10 años.

Por suerte tiene de amiga a M.J quien una buena tarde le dio el consejo más antipático de la historia "No eres atractivo, no destacas ni parece que tengas algo que ofrecer al mundo, pero eres un Omega con gran inteligencia. Deja de infravalorar tus habilidades y busca un empleo de verdad para ti, apunta a algo como Tecnologías Pym o Industrias Stark"

Stark Industries queda fuera de discusión por evidentes razones: Su corazón no lo iba a soportar. 

Y Pym... Peter no tiene tanta confianza en sí mismo, así que, aunque revisó las ofertas de trabajo de ambos lugares se dio cuenta que no había ninguna habilidad particularmente suya que ellos pudieran necesitar, y ambos lugares quedaban realmente lejos. Así que decidió buscar algo relacionado, pero más realista.

Lo que encontró no fue precisamente "realista" pero le bastaba en esos momentos de desesperación (cuando tienes que crear un calentador de agua con piezas de chatarrería porque se ha acabado el gas, sabes que lo que sea vale) un anuncio para inventores freelance, una escueta página web de bienvenida y registro con los detalles necesarios, era todo lo que conocía de esa compañía que se denominaba a sí misma: PVP tan pequeña que es como un proyecto personal.

El sueldo era bastante bueno, tan bueno que Peter se planteó seriamente que debía ser un anuncio falso y venderían sus órganos en el mercado negro apenas entrase a las instalaciones, pero las condiciones eran particularmente buenas así que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

¿Beneficios? No importaba en qué parte de New York estuviera, para el anunciante no era un inconveniente. Con esa paga, solo tendría que trabajar un año y podría costearse hasta los estudios de posgrado. No importaba su edad o conocimiento escolar (aunque fueron muy claros en que evaluarían sus talentos antes de contratarle) ni tampoco su género (aunque las empresas tenían un número de alfas y omegas equilibrados por una cuestión legal, las pequeñas empresas aún podían poner condiciones y preferencias al género, y siendo francos, los omegas nunca eran la primera opción)

Peter envió un correo con la información general que pedían y un par de días después había recibido una respuesta. Había entrado en la segunda fase de la contratación.

El correo básicamente decía:

-

Asunto: Segundo filtro de elección

Para: Peter Bejamín Parker

Sr. Parker, su primer correo junto con sus habilidades en el campo de la bioquímica, nos han parecido sorprendentes. Aunque siendo francos nos es complicado creer que su edad sea la referida en el currículo enviado.

Aún con eso el equipo ejecutivo —que solo consta de mí — definimos que estaba dentro de la segunda ronda de prospectos. El siguiente paso es más complicado.

Tendrá que enviarnos un video en el que presente un producto propio, el video deberá incluir:

· Presentación

· Nombre del producto

· Y función.

Solo eso, si ninguno de mi equipo es capaz de replicar su invento con solo esa descripción, usted estará dentro. Sin más.

¿Le interesa? Avísenos a la brevedad & confírmenos que tendremos su video antes del xx/xx/xxxx

Att. CEO

De PPV

-

Y ahora vuelve a mirar la pantalla porque su respuesta, que ha tardado 3 horas en escribir, apesta. No sabe si escribir con entusiasmo, con apatía o neutralidad ¿Y si piensan que es demasiado inmaduro y por eso escribe con emojis? ¿Pero qué tal si piensan que realmente no está interesado por el tono aburrido y no le contratan?

Tocan a la puerta, Peter da un brinco y corre a abrir, la cara de preocupación de May le aprietan el estómago.

— ¿Encontraste algo?

— Creo que lo tengo cerca.

May se gira, Peter regresa rápido a su computadora y envía el correo sin más dilación, luego toma su mochila y sale detrás de su tía.

— Me siento terrible, Pete, todo tu potencial, tu inteligencia, tu gran corazón... desperdiciados porque no tengo el dinero para hacerte volar alto.

— ¡No no! Por favor, no digas eso. Conseguiré algo genial, te lo prometo May. No tendrás que preocuparte nunca por eso, confía en mí ¿Sí?

Peter toma las manos de su segunda madre y ella le responde el gesto acariciando el dorso de su muñeca. De pronto frunce el ceño y aprieta con más fuerza de la necesaria sus manos.

— No estarás buscándolo en Stark Industries ¿Verdad? — Peter niega en automático con la cabeza, a veces se pregunta por qué May odia tanto al Hombre de Acero, sin embargo cada que pregunta ella da comentarios generalistas — Bien, no me gustaría que te involucraras con ese tipo de personas.

Peter no dice más nada, sonríe y sale del departamento. No quiere tener esa conversación con su tía nuevamente, si llegase a enterarse de la situación, seguro pegaría el grito en el cielo (¡Eh! May, que el otro día me encontré con él y de pronto me siento perdidamente enamorado ¿Puedes creerlo?). 

Mientras baja las escaleras, Peter se martillea la cabeza meditando si el video enviado y su creación serán lo suficientemente interesantes para ganarse el trabajo de su vida. Honestamente a estas alturas, siente que no importa qué envíe, esa es una guerra perdida. Alguien en el equipo sabrá qué componentes usó y tendrá que seguir buscando otro empleo de medio tiempo, tal vez como Delivery Pizza.

Su celular suena, el nombre del Sr. Stark aparece en la pantalla. Peter entiende que no puede seguirlo ignorando con ese descaro, no si quiere mantener su dignidad, porque si le llegase a preguntar el motivo de su evidente cambio de actitud, terminaría diciendo alguna estupidez como "Sr. Stark, resulta que soy una aberración de la naturaleza y siento fuertes deseos instintivos de ser poseído por usted y su enorme ver..."

Peter mejor contesta. 

"Estaba empezando a preguntarme si las arañas tienen periodos de hibernación"

"Gracioso, Sr. Stark. Yo solo he estado realmente..." 

"Ocupado, sí sí. Todos lo estamos. ¿Pero tan ocupado como para no poder contestar un mensaje? Ustedes los jóvenes escriben a una velocidad que solo el Mark podría equiparar"

Peter se queda congelado. Usualmente cuando lidia con villanos sabe qué tonterías decir, le fluyen con naturalidad. Pero cuando se trata de Tony, la lengua se le enreda sin piedad. 

"Bien. No estoy pidiendo justificantes. Me gustaría hablar contigo, necesito hacerte una propuesta ¿Cuándo puedes?" 

¿Propuesta indecorosa? ¿Le pedirá que se alce la máscara, se arrodille a sus pies y meta en su boca su tremenda ver...?

"Estoy seguro que pronto ¿Podré devolverle la llamada? De verdad ahora estoy lidiando con muchas cosas"

"¿Con qué demonio lidia un chico de 17 años, Undeross?

Con hormonas efervescentes, por lo que puede ver. Son su peor enemigo.

"Tengo... tarea"

"Fingiré que no escuché eso. Llámame cuando puedas"

[...]

Una semana después, lidiando entre villanos locos de turno, M.J presionándole con un concurso de talentos & sus 2 trabajos a medio tiempo entre entregar pizza a domicilio y mesero en un bar, que por cierto es ilegal a su edad. Peter va caminando mientras el Sol se va poniendo, desea llegar a casa y olvidarse de su existencia un rato, sin embargo la sensación de peligro es tan fuerte que debe correr a un callejón para ajustarse su traje, antes de que termine de acomodarse los googles, una explosión cercana lo obliga a arrojarse sobre una anciana y su nieta y salvarlas de ser aplastadas por un auto.

Le mira, es una mujer hermosa la que levita en el aire, su cabello castaño y sus ojos rojos brillan con el sol y Peter entiende lo que es tener un crush inmediato. Lo meditaría más, pero la dama que no debe tener muchos más años que él, arroja cosas a diestra y siniestra.

La energía roja que sale de sus manos y crea explosiones aleatorias que ella ni siquiera parece controlar. 

La mujer le lanza autos, farolas, piedras que despega literalmente del concreto. Spiderman apenas es capaz de esquivar cada uno de los objetos mientras al mismo tiempo intenta evacuar a los civiles.

— ¡Madam! ¿Se molestó por algo que dije?

El chico lanza una telaraña para intentar envolver sus manos, pero la chica tiene una e energía a su alrededor que le hace fallar cada disparo, Peter hubiera preferido no tener que acercarse porque es evidente que la chica no reacciona y que no está en sus sentidos. No quiere lastimarla porque puede ser solamente una marioneta y una inocente.

Los gritos de la gente que escapa a tropezones calle abajo hacen que Peter busque opciones rápidas para un encuentro frontal que no termine con su cabeza rodando, la mujer es extremadamente fuerte, si estuviera concentrada seguro habría acabado con él en un plumazo.

Trepa por el edificio más cercano, consciente de que ella no le mira, se lanza hacia ella impulsado por sus piernas y la atrapa entre sus brazos, la chica se mueve histérica y sus ojos se encienden de una forma preocupante, Spiderman la enreda con su telaraña a la altura de su torso, bloqueando sus manos, pero la dama empieza a volar errática, golpeando un par de edificios con su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Turbulencia! ¡Turbulencia!

Peter esconde su cuello entre sus hombros para protegerse de los impactos contra el concreto y los ventanales, hasta que la chica se desploma como si la hubieran apagado, Spiderman tira sus telarañas al suelo formando una inclinación con un auto, ambos caen y amortiguan el golpe.

Se levanta y la mira asombrado, los ojos de ella se han vuelto de un color verdeazulado, tan limpios y claros, tan desconcertados.

— ¿Estás bien?

Él le extiende su mano, ella mira a los lados con sorpresa, antes de que pueda responderle, sus ojos vuelven a ponerse rojos y comienza a elevarse en el cielo, aún atrapada de sus brazos por las telarañas. Spiderman decide fijarla al suelo con un disparo, pero antes de que pueda oprimir el mecanismo de los shooters, siente el peligro, al girarse apenas ve a un chico de cabello platinado que le golpea con tanta fuerza (¿o velocidad?) que lo arroja contra uno de los autos, el metal casi se dobla por la mitad. Peter cae al suelo con un dolor de espalda que no va a curarse en 2 segundos, aturdido apenas alza la mirada para encontrarse con la mujer de rojo, se ha liberado de las telarañas y no está nada contenta. La energía roja que emana de ella le toma por el cuello y le eleva hasta la altura de sus ojos. Peter no ve nada en ellos, está completamente vacía y fuera de sí, la fuerza alrededor de su cuello se intensifica y aunque patalea e intenta zafarse, nada da resultado.

— ¡Ese golpe no lo vi venir! agh... 

El chico siente la falta de aire y su vista comienza a nublarse, tiene auténtico miedo, hasta que una luz cegadora impacta justo en la cabeza de la chica quien es arrojada hacia el suelo, Peter intenta lanzar una red antes de caer también, pero está tan fuera de sí que no lo consigue, cuando está por impactar, el sonido de los incomparables repulsores de IronMan y su atuendo rojo y dorado están tan cerca de él que Peter se permite cerrar los ojos.

Cuando recobra la conciencia siente una mano sobre su escueta máscara, su primera reacción es golpear la mano, presa del pánico al pensar que le han visto el rostro, antes de que pueda decir algo el olor de Anthony Stark llega a sus sentidos y recuerda de golpe todo lo que ha pasado.

— Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

La voz del hombre suena afligida, Peter tiene miedo de haber herido de alguna manera sus sentimientos (Y luego se recuerda que es demasiado insignificante como para tocar con la punta de sus dedos los sentimientos de Tony), con los googles puestos apenas enfoca bien que se encuentran sobre algún edificio de la ciudad, el anochecer ya es evidente sobre sus hombros.

— Disculpe Sr. Stark, estoy bien ¿Qué sucedió?

IronMan no tiene puesta la careta, sus ojos cafés sonríen y es entonces que Peter se percata que sigue en sus brazos (Por él, joder, se quedaría la vida así, pero ¿Cómo iba a justificarlo?) sin saber cómo actuar, el chico se desliza un poco lejos y Anthony no se lo impide.

Y aunque eso le molesta de alguna manera demasiado irracional, Peter prefiere no ahondar en ello.

— Sucede que nunca llamaste — El joven Parker siente un nudo en la garganta, sostiene sus rodillas incómodo sin saber qué contestar — Y mientras volaba por Queens buscándote, te encontré en medio de ese serio problema.

— Ella era una alfa, pero no estaba consciente... parecía controlada, por eso no quise herirla.

Tony se gira a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

— ¿Y esa es una excusa válida para dejar que te maten? Mocoso, tienes que ser más precavido — Tony vuelve a acortar la distancia entre ambos y Peter tiene la inercia de cerrar los ojos al ver su mano tan cerca de su rostro, luego siente el ligero tirón de su chamarra — Además, con este pijama que no te provee de ninguna protección, morirás antes de tener la edad para tomar.

— ¡No es un pijama!

El ingeniero alza las cejas y Peter siente que debe tener un serio problema porque eso le parece asquerosamente sensual.

— Sígueme, voy a preparar un traje para ti y necesito tus medidas.

Peter no comprende nada cuando el hombre se levanta y se aleja hasta bajar por unas escaleras, cuando gira la cabeza para ubicarse bien en el espacio y el tiempo, se da cuenta de algo que le hace perder la cabeza. No es un edificio cualquiera, está en la Torre Avengers.

(Holly shit! Ned va a cagarse encima cuando se entere)

— ¿Piensas quedarte admirando el paisaje, Underoos?

Peter espabila con la voz del hombre a su espalda y corre hacia la melodiosa música que es Tony Stark.

Entrar en ese lugar es un privilegio que jamás consideró posible en ninguna dimensión de lo posible. Anthony se despoja del traje Mark y le indica donde sentarse, luego camina hasta un escritorio en el que rebusca algo. Peter siente ansiedad y repara en los pocos aromas mezclados en la habitación.

Aunque para la mayoría de omegas el sentido del olfato no es una característica realmente desarrollada, ya que es algo que tiene más que ver con los alfas, Peter puede distinguir con mucha nitidez los aromas, seguramente debido a sus habilidades especiales.

El lugar tiene el aroma incomparable de Stark, acompañado de una mujer alfa y un hombre beta. No huele a nadie más... lo que indica que es una zona privilegiada de la Torre, sino tendría el aroma de mil alfas golpeando sus fosas nasales. Eso, sin pretenderlo, le hace sentir especial.

Un sudor frío le baja la nuca cuando recuerda que esa mañana se había colocado las hormonas de alfa, pero cuando, discretamente se huele, encuentra que el sudor y la sangre de la herida de su vientre han hecho que sus hormonas omega se esparzan por su cuerpo.

Suspira aliviado, al girar encuentra de frente a Stark, el chico por inercia se pone de pie y el hombre de acero le regala una sonrisa que Peter no podría identificar como burlona o sincera (o ambas, porque él es Tony Stark y puede hacer todo a la vez) de inmediato un escáner portátil le examina y entrega sus medidas corporales al magnate, quien alza una de sus cejas, casi de forma pícara.

Peter tiene que pensar en otra cosa si no quiere empezar a fantasear

— La herida de tu vientre se curó de forma extraordinaria ¿Acaso eres Metroman?

— Es una larga historia, pero digamos que soy...

— Diferente.

Exclama el hombre de acero con una mueca seria que Peter no consigue interpretar, Tony se sienta en el amplio sofá y con su mano le indica que él debería hacer lo mismo, pero no puede. Seguramente el millonario no entiende lo que es que tu corazón vaya a mil por hora y el pánico de que las hormonas omega se disparen como locas o peor aún, que su celo se adelante sin control. Peter inhala con tanta fuerza que Tony alza una ceja casi sorprendido, mientras el chico se mantiene a unos pasos de distancia sin intención de moverse.

— Chico, no tienes que estar tan a la defensiva conmigo. No muerdo ¿Sabes? — Peter no tendría problemas con ello, es más, se sorprende a sí mismo deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas — Sé que no confías en mí, pero...

— ¡No! ¡No, no! Sr. Stark, no se trata de eso — Spiderman siente que el aire abandona sus pulmones y trata de no morderse la lengua mientras continúa — solo estoy confundido. ¿Por qué fue a buscarme a Queens?

Tony relaja sus facciones, hasta ese momento el chico es consciente de las ojeras debajo de los ojos, del rostro pálido y demacrado que refleja muchas noches sin dormir. Por primera vez siente que ve al hombre debajo de la fachada. Y es una imagen tan triste que Peter tiene el impulso de abrazarle, pero se contiene.

— Eres un chico inteligente, así que no intentaré mentirte con mierdas como "Fue una coincidencia porque puedes ser un buen negocio", salvaste mi vida, mocoso, no sé si eso es poco para ti, pero para mí no lo es. Ya no. Y lo hiciste con un prototipo de tu telaraña ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Examiné los residuos de la que arrojaste a Rhodes, sé que hay una diferencia enorme en la resistencia y la consistencia. Así que no tengo que ser un genio, que lo soy, para saber que si andas corriendo por la ciudad con ese pijama no es por falta de ideas, es por falta de recursos.

Peter, impresionado, camina hasta el sillón y termina por sentarse, demasiado concentrando en el discurso del hombre que pierde de foco todo lo demás.

— Usted acaba de salvar mi vida, estamos a mano. No tiene que...

Tony mueve el dedo mientras chista un "chst, chst" que le hacen callar.

— Lo de hoy fue accidental, el caso de New York no. Te acercaste a un tipo que caía del espacio y te arriesgaste a salvarle con un prototipo, eres muy valiente.

Parker quisiera creer que eso es verdad.

— ¿Sabe por qué uso una máscara, Sr. Stark? — Tony frunce el ceño, a Peter le parece una mueca dulce — Porque así escondo mi miedo.

— Todos tenemos miedo, mocoso. No te sientas mal por ello. ¿Sabes qué es lo que no tienen todos? Tu inteligencia. Voy a decirte dos cosas, tan claras como me sea posible. La primera es casi una orden, la segunda es para que lo pienses. — Peter va a replicar, nadie le da órdenes a excepción de May, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca, el dedo índice del hombre se posa sobre sus labios y aunque es por encima de la máscara, Peter quiere morir ahí — Voy a hacerte un traje, sin peros. Y quiero que trabajes conmigo. No tiene que ser en tu faceta de superhéroe, quiero tu inteligencia, Underoos.

— ¿Qué?

(Santa madre de los océanos, ¿Qué?)

— El mundo peligra constantemente, justo ahora los Avengers estamos conflictuados con el robo del cetro de Loki. Chico, tu inteligencia podría hacer una diferencia.

— Yo... yo tengo que, que pensarlo ¿Sabe?

— ¡Underoos! Te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que un chico de tu edad y habilidades quisiera, tecnología Stark, financiamiento para la ciencia, convivir con los Avengers...

Antes de que pueda contestar, su celular timbra. Es un email al que no daría mucha importancia, pero ahora le parece la excusa perfecta para escapar. Saca el teléfono pensando en fingir una llamada, cuando mira el remitente y siente que perderá su estabilidad mental. 

Es un email de PPV, con solo ver el asunto puede ser feliz "Felicidades, Peter Parker, estás dentro" 

Ilusionado se reprime un grito de felicidad, mira al hombre que tiene enfrente y el estómago se le vuelca. Ahí tiene a Tony Stark proponiéndole lo inimaginable y a él, respondiendo lo inimaginable. 

— Hace un tiempo alguien me dijo que odiaba a los fanboys — sonríe, mientras se reclina un poco hacia atrás, al ser consciente de lo cerca que tiene los ojos caoba de ese triste hombre — y solo tengo 16, mi familia no sabe sobre Spiderman.

— Así que es más complicado de lo que parece ¿Verdad?

Tony pone sus manos sobre las suyas, Peter vuelve a ponerse de pie, el aroma de Anthony es demasiado cautivador, es casi el lugar al que podría asociar la palabra hogar y eso enciende todas sus alarmas. Un omega no debería causar todos esos estragos en su sistema, nunca. Los omegas están ligados a la voluntad de los alfas. ¿Qué pasaría si un día un alfa lo reclama? Peter no podría ni siquiera tener la voluntad de amar a quien él quisiera.

¡Es más! Ni siquiera existe la posibilidad de que Stark le mire a él, ya tiene un alfa, ya hay un vínculo por más que la marca inexistente de su cuello diga lo contrario. El hombre del que se está enamorando a una velocidad imprudente no es de su acceso. Aunque la mirada de desconcierto del ingeniero ante su evidente huida del sillón le trastabillan todos los cimientos, necesita reorientar la conversación.

— Mi familia se preocupa mucho, hace unos años tuve un incidente y creo que desde entonces todos son un poco paranoicos, detestan cualquier cosa relacionada a superhéroes. Aunque para mí fue la primera vez que le vi en persona, Sr. Stark.

El hombre sonríe y se acomoda en el sillón, la tensión creada por el rechazo al contacto empieza a desvanecerse y Peter agradece desde el fondo de su corazón, así que continúa.

— Fue en la Stark Expo, bueno, lo de Hammer... usted debe recordar. Fue una locura. Yo estaba ahí con mi familia, tenía 9 o 10 años y cuando se desató la pelea, no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza, supongo que... que...

— Dilo, chico. Nadie va a juzgarte.

Es un época de su infancia que, francamente, no recuerda con claridad. Como cualquier niño, sus memorias infantiles son borrosas pero ese recuerdo lo tiene aún nítido.

— ¡Es realmente vergonzoso! Por favor, Sr. Stark, no piense que soy un loco pero supongo que eran las fantasías de un niño, ya sabe, ver a su héroe y todo eso. Me paré frente a una de las armaduras ¿Sabe? Yo siempre fui su fan, llevaba una máscara de IronMan y apunté al robot con la plena confianza de que usted no me dejaría — Peter tiene que esconder su cara entre sus manos, a pesar de saber que Tony no puede verle el rostro — Sé que es tonto, pero de alguna manera sentí que estaría a salvo y tal vez fue una coincidencia, quiero decir, ¡fue una coincidencia! Pero usted apareció y me salvó.

Cuando Peter alza la mirada encuentra una cara de consternación tan grande en el genio que el chico siente que ha dicho algo totalmente inapropiado, escucha un corazón acelerado y no puede definir si es el suyo. Se mece inquieto y respira tan fuerte que, en el silencio temerario de la torre, se parece a un tornado.

— Ya veo, entonces no se diga más mocoso. — El hombre de acero aplaude y ese clap, devuelve todo a la realidad, lejos de esa bruma extraña formada durante el silencio — Tienes una semana para pensarlo, ven a verme para que te entregue el traje y me des tu respuesta. Sé que además de ocultar el miedo, esa máscara protege a tus personas amadas, por ello no indagaré en tu verdadera identidad, aunque podría ¡Y lo sabes! Te estaré esperando.

Tony se levanta y Spiderman tiene la inercia de retroceder hasta topar con la mesa de mármol al centro de la sala. Peter no teme a ese hombre, por algo que es más fuerte que él, tiene plena confianza en Anthony Edward Stark (Y simplemente pensar en su nombre completo le excita un poco) pero no confía en sí mismo. Si se quita la máscara y Tony ve al pobre diablo que es, un niño de Queens con problemas económicos y sociales ¿Qué pensará de él? Peter Parker no tiene nada que aportar a la vida de Tony, tal vez debería dejar que el amigable vecino Spiderman haga lo suyo.

— Gracias, Sr. Stark.

— E hijo, por favor, deja de actuar como si fuera a comerte ¿No soy un alfa, sabes?

(Lamentablemente no lo es)

— Lo siento.

— No te disculpes, puede que una buena amistad se esté creando aquí.

Tony posa su mano en su hombro, Peter sonríe por alguna cosa estúpida que pasa por su cabeza. Mientras IronMan se coloca su traje, un pensamiento asqueroso cruza su mente ¿No es esta la oportunidad perfecta para ganar su confianza y robar la información que necesita? Inmediatamente se reprime.

¿Está loco?

Pudo hackear la CIA, pero no se atrevería, jamás, a defraudar la confianza de un hombre como Stark. 

Pero necesita esa información.

Pero Tony se ve tan cabizbajo...

De pronto es sostenido por la armadura del hombre de acero, quien lo eleva en el cielo y por inercia (Nunca admitirá otra cosa) se abraza al pecho del superhéroe con la luz de la ciudad a sus pies.

IronMan le asegura que lo dejará en donde lo encontró, que no indagará más sobre él y que lo esperará. Peter se siente, por un momento, como una princesa de Disney, algo así como Jazmine sobre la alfombra mágica.

El viaje es silencioso y Peter, por extraño que le parezca a él mismo, encuentra el silencio lo más acogedor del mundo. Ya que él suele llenar los huecos con su constante blablablá que le relaja... pero con Tony no necesita eso.

Cuando aterrizan en una de las calles de Queens, Peter no tiene idea de cómo debe despedirse de este hombre, él vuelve a poner ambas manos en sus hombros y sin retirar la careta empieza a hablar con un tono que le parece demasiado serio, ronco, casi asfixiado. Es un tono de voz que Peter siente se le clava en medio del alma... suena herido.

— Underoos, tu celo de este mes está cerca ¿Cierto? — Peter no lo recuerda, solo asiente ante la sorpresa — tu olor es muy fuerte, incluso yo lo noto. Este consejo sonará burdo, pero si quieres sobrevivir en el mundo de los superhéroes... encuentra un alfa y crea un lazo. Deja que te muerda y tu celo no vendrá ya cada mes. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? La mayoría de omegas se rinden ante las circunstancias de su género, reprimen sus metas y dejan morir sus talentos. Tú eres distinto, has decidido un camino complicado y lo haces mostrándote orgulloso de ser un omega.

— Usted me dio el ejemplo, Sr. Stark, no creo necesitar que ningún alfa me...

— ¡Te lo dije una vez! Fui marcado, hace años. Eso cambió drásticamente las cosas. He visto casos tan duros... chico, comprende. La voz de un alfa, el instinto violento, lo idiotas que pueden ser por creerse dueños del mundo y de nosotros, eso puede joderte la vida en una misión. Lo mínimo será que te conviertan en un esclavo sexual para que des luz a sus crías o tal vez en un descuido de tu celo, acabes muerto.

Peter tiembla, apenas pasa la saliva, siente un calor que sube por toda su columna. ¿Si quiere ser Spiderman debe renunciar a Stark? Él ha renunciado a muchísimas cosas por seguir este camino ¿También tendrá que hacerlo al amor?

— Pero la marca...

— Los lazos no son definitivos, el alfa con el que me uní, yo... — Los brazos de Stark caen derrotados a los lados de su cuerpo, su voz pierde fuerza. Peter no puede creer que exista alguien en el mundo que pueda abandonar a ese hombre ¿Por qué diablos no fue él su alfa? — No importa, chico. Yo te cuidaré mientras eso pasa.

Stark ni siquiera le ha dado una oportunidad.

Él es un desastre, quiere abrazarlo, besarlo, quedarse a su lado en las noches de soledad. Al mismo tiempo su cuerpo le pide huir, escapar antes de que sea demasiado tarde y solo conozca el dolor de un imposible.

—Espero en una semana tu respuesta favorable, en verdad quiero trabajar contigo y eso no se lo digo a nadie.

El hombre de hierro despega y se pierde en el cielo.

Nadie podía advertirle a Parker que justamente en una semana, ese mismo hombre se negaría con todas sus fuerzas a si quiera mirarlo.


	6. Relación Contradictoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool ayuda a Peter a encontrar más información sobre la muerte de sus padres

Nunca antes había estado en ese lugar, pero la luz le deslumbra, las paredes de oro reflejan la prosperidad de Asgard y Tony debe reconocer que es más de lo que su imaginación llegó a crear, y joder, que crear es su trabajo.

La espalda del alfa Thor Odinson le cubre la vista del frente, pero a él no le importa demasiado, no hasta que el rubio se detiene y él golpea contra su capa.

— Su príncipe les ordena abrir las compuertas.

Las palabras duras y fuertes del asgardiano retumban en el espacio cóncavo que producen las columnas a su alrededor, Anthony presencia la forma majestuosa en que dos pesadas puertas de metal con un círculo al centro lleno de runas nórdicas, se abre de par en par. El castaño remueve sus hombros, casi acomodando su traje Armani que, ante toda la majestuosidad de Asgard, queda un poco fuera de lugar. Y baja los escalones que separan el palacio de la prisión de máxima seguridad del Imperio de Odín.

— No debería extrañarme que solo vengas a mí cuando requieres ayuda.

La inconfundible voz de Loki hace que IronMan no pueda prestar atención al resto de prisioneros y que su atención se concentre en la particular celda asgardiana. El pelinegro está sentado en una fina silla tallada en colores verde y oro, al centro de la celda, casi esperándoles. Las palabras de Loki no van hacia él, como tampoco sus ojos, todo está mirando a Thor. Tony repara por primera vez en la mirada celeste, tiene el ceño fruncido y hay una luz apagada al fondo de ellos, él reconoce esa mirada y siente que su piel se eriza, esos son los ojos de quien ha perdido lo más valioso que conocía.

— Los prisioneros no merecen visitas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Eres un príncipe exiliado, Loki. No me hagas recordártelo. Vine porque Stark solicitó reunirse contigo, trata con él.

Odinson se gira y camina hasta la puerta, donde Tony sabe que es capaz de mantenerlo a salvo si algo sucede, pero a la suficiente distancia para no escuchar su conversación. A IronMan le sigue resultando llamativa la capacidad de Thor para mantener su papel de un hombre de la realeza, sin importar qué, ni siquiera su propio sufrimiento.

— _Boy beach_ está siendo realmente rudo contigo.

Loki se levanta y camina hasta la malla protectora color dorado, que Tony no tiene que adivinar, está hecha de magia.

— Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez, ahora dime qué quieres. Soy consciente de que el único motivo por el que me buscarías hasta los confines de Asgard, es por él.

Tony aprieta los dientes, juega con sus manos y termina por hacerlas puños. Una punzada de culpabilidad le ataca el corazón, pues, no puede decir que Loki mienta con totalidad. 

— Nuestra amistad fue real, Locks. Pero en ese momento estabas fuera de ti ¡Me hablaste con la voz de un alfa! 

Loki sonríe, cínicamente. Tony lo conoce tan bien para saber que lo que sigue, será un comentario cargado de resentimiento. 

— Soy un alfa, Stark. Y tú un omega, eso es todo. Pero ve al grano, no creo que vinieses a hablar de la invasión a New York ni de nuestros géneros. 

Tony deja escapar el aire en la forma de un suspiro pesado y suelta la pregunta de la única forma que concibió posible.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste _ese_ día?

— Tendrás que ser más específico, Tony. ¿A qué día te refieres? 

— ¡Sabes de lo que hablo! ¿Hiciste algo más de lo que te pedí? 

Loki apoya su puño contra el cristal mágico, una sonrisa traviesa se pinta en sus labios, Anthony se esfuerza en no cambiar su expresión, pero en el fondo de su alma tiene miedo de que esa sonrisa sea una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Quizás?

— ¡No juegues conmigo, Loki! Esto es una locura, una maldita locura y tú eres el único que podría volverla realidad.

— ¿Acaso tu Alfa regresó? — Loki se lleva las manos a la nuca, camina de un extremo a otro de la celda, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo, luego sonríe de forma cómplice a sí mismo. Tony tiene ganas de romper el cristal y entrar a sacarle la verdad así sea a golpes — Oh, Tony. Querido Tony, si yo fuera capaz de locuras ¿Crees que permanecería encerrado aquí?

— Tú y yo sabemos que permaneces encerrado porque así lo quieres, me atrevo a afirmar que solo te quedas aquí porque quieres que Thor, tu alfa, vuelva a mirarte.

La sonrisa en el rostro del hechicero se borra, se aparta un par de pasos del cristal y Stark sabe que camina sobre terreno minado. 

— Calla antes de que te arrepientas, Stark.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Locks? ¿O acaso la marca en tu cuello ha comenzado a doler? Al menos mi alfa aún me presta atención. 

— ¿No es eso irrelevante? Tu marca ha desaparecido y tú y yo sabemos qué quiere decir eso. Tu alfa ha reclamado a otro omega, Tony.

Anthony soporta la sensación de las lágrimas subiendo por su garganta y se concentra en las ganas terribles de arrancar la sonrisa de los labios de Loki.

— Al menos no me ha abandonado en una prisión para que me pudra.

Tony espera provocarlo lo suficiente para que Loki rompa su fachada de mentiroso experto y conteste con la verdad a su pregunta, pero falla en los cálculos. Los muebles en la celda salen disparados en diferentes direcciones, el cristal vibra y está seguro que escucha como se empieza a quebrar, el suelo cimbra y antes de que pueda reaccionar, un rayo impacta frente a él.

—¡Detente ya mismo! 

La voz de mando de Thor lo hace temblar hasta él, el vidrio mágico se parte desde la parte superior. 

— ¡No te atrevas a usar esa voz sobre mí!

Y el gruñido de Loki es todo lo que Tony necesita para saber que, en efecto... Loki ha dejado de ser un omega. 

[...]

Es una locura, de verdad, real. Tal vez debió pensarlo antes de hacerlo, pero no es una cualidad propia de él. Ha salido ileso de esa solo por una mano, bueno, un brazo. El brazo de Deadpool.

— No te preocupes, arañita, esto se me curará pronto.

Wade ni siquiera intenta detener el sangrado, con la mano restante textea un twitter y sigue meciendo sus pies al borde del edificio, Peter continua un poco sorprendido, no sabe si esa es la actitud que cualquier alfa tomaría o si solo es un tipo muy loco.

— Ese no es el punto Wade, que tengas un factor de recuperación...

— Regeneración, corazón.

Peter rueda los ojos, aunque sabe que él no puede saberlo por la máscara.

— ¡No quiere decir que puedas hacer cosas imprudentes como esta!

— ¡Hey! Nadie le dice eso a Wolverine ¿Por qué yo tendría que hacerlo?

Spiderman aprieta los dientes y se resigna a sentarse de la misma forma, está molesto, pero más que eso, está agradecido. Si Wade no hubiera aparecido tal vez él no estaría vivo, el atardecer comienza a caer en el ocaso, Peter no necesita mirar el reloj para saber que es momento de volver a casa antes de que May lo bombardee a llamadas.

— Gracias.

Confiesa, sin mucho drama, con Deadpool cualquier chispa puede convertirse en un incendio.

— Arañita, el otro día dejaste a mi informante plantada — Peter siente el sudor frío que le baja por el cuello, carraspea un poco — No estoy molesto, bueno, la verdad es que sí. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso e irte a jugar con el playboy de Stark?

— ¡Lo siento! Espera... no me fui a jugar con él, tenía unos asuntos pendientes — Los ojos de la máscara de Deadpool se abren de par en par y se lleva su única mano a su mejilla, sorprendido, Peter tiene que detenerlo antes de que si quiera comience — Pero eso no es lo importante ¿Hay alguna forma de volver a ver al informante?

Wade cambia su postura, echa los hombros hacia atrás y su voz se endurece, le mira fijamente cortando casi por completo la distancia que une ambos rostros.

— La hay — Peter traga saliva con dificultad, aquella voz parece estarle revelando un secreto — es la única forma que conozco, pero funcionará sin dudas, tienes que darme un beso.

Peter tarda un momento antes de entrecerrar los ojos y levantarse dispuesto a irse.

— Lo decía enserio Wade.

— ¡Yo también! — Deadpool también se pone de pie y le toma por el hombro para retenerlo — La persona estará hoy en el cementerio, será la última vez.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? ¡Eres genial! ¿Cuándo?

Wade gira a ver su muñeca y luego se golpea la frente.

— El reloj estaba en mi otra muñeca, pero por la posición del sol... supongo que estará ahí en 5 minutos.

— ¡El cementerio está al otro lado de la ciudad!

— Lo sé, yo me apresuraría. — Spiderman no sabe si quiere abrazarlo o golpearlo, opta por emprender su carrera de edificio en edificio — ¡Y no vuelvas a engañarme con Stark!

_(Si eso pudiera pasar, Peter no lo dudaría un maldito segundo)_

Jadeando es como por fin aterriza en el frío lugar de Queens, al no conocer la apariencia de su informante, Peter no tiene idea de cómo reconocerle y hasta teme que nuevamente haya llegado tarde _(Lo que sería peor, porque en vez de perder el tiempo con el sensual Sr. Stark habría estado atrapado con un bromista suicida)_ avanza algunos pasos camino a la tumba de sus padres...

— No te des la vuelta y camina hasta el árbol a tus espaldas, recuerda, no te gires.

La voz claramente es de una mujer, aunque use un distorsionador, Peter es capaz de saberlo. Obedece y camina hasta que su espalda topa con el tronco del enorme pino, el corazón le late aprisa, casi siente que puede salírsele por la boca.

Llegar a ese momento le ha costado días y noches de investigación, de profanar edificios, saquear archivos y hackear un par de computadoras de la CIA. La muerte de sus padres y su nombre, necesitan redención y alguien tiene que estar dispuesto a dárselas.

— ¿Eres Peter Benjamin Parker?

El sudor helado le baja por la nuca ¿Qué tanta información tuvo que dar Wade para conseguirle esta reunión?

— Lo soy.

Admite firme, aunque sus piernas tiemblen un poco. Su sentido arácnido no reconoce peligro en la mujer, sin embargo, hay una sensación de juicio en su voz que a él le suena a reclamo.

— Quítate la máscara, es información confidencial y necesito comprobar tu identidad.

— No me la quitaré — Las manos del chico se hacen puños, la respiración se vuelve descompasada y se recarga con más fuerza en el árbol para evitar desplomarse. No sabe si su terquedad le quitará la única posibilidad de entender qué pasó aquella noche — Tendrá que confiar en mi palabra. Esta máscara protege a la gente que amo, no la puedo poder en riesgo, nunca me lo perdonaría.

La mujer suelta un suspiro que suena a gruñido (_o es de verdad un gruñido, ¿Quién puede saberlo?) _y luego de un silencio que se hace dolorosamente lento, ella habla.

— Eres igual a Mary... escucha con atención chico. Tus padres nunca fueron unos traidores, jamás. Ni tampoco murieron en una misión de la CIA — Peter siente que el mundo se le viene abajo, una suave esperanza crece en él por saber que tenía la razón. Sus padres jamás podrían ser esa gente que las noticias llegaron a describir. Intenta calmar a su mente que empieza a formular miles de preguntas en un lugar que, está seguro, no hallará respuestas — ellos trabajaban en otra organización, de forma extra-oficial. Cuando murieron estaban en una de esas misiones, pero todo registro fue borrado horas posteriores a su muerte.

— Dame algún nombre, el que sea.

Peter sabe que suplica, pero no importa.

— S.H.I.E.L.D. No la CIA, no la OSS. Deja de invertir tu tiempo en ellas — Es evidente que la mujer conoce la agenda de Peter — He buscado en cada archivo y registro de S.H.I.E.L.D y no hay nada. No tengo más información y creo que, aunque la tuviese, no podría dártela sin ponernos en riesgo.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer?

Peter aprieta los puños y siente un nudo en la garganta, no pueden decirle que eso es todo, que aquí termina su búsqueda, que nunca logrará rescatar la memoria de sus progenitores. Debe haber algo, una pequeña pista, algo... **ahora que está más cerca que nunca.**

— Trabajamos juntos, fuimos amigos. Los mejores amigos y no pude protegerlos. Sé que es egoísta, pero estoy pasándote mi trabajo a ti. Ahora estoy con los brazos cruzados chico. — La mujer golpea el tronco, Parker siente la vibración de la madera e incluso puede escuchar la respiración errática que claramente indica que llora — Hace años Anthony Stark estuvo en S.H.I.E.L.D y ha sido el único en hackear las computadoras centrales y robarnos información. Si alguien puede tener los archivos de esa misión, es él en algún lugar de su maldito desastre.

Spiderman pierde la fuerza de sus piernas, no puede creer que de alguna manera el destino lo lleve de nuevo al Hombre de Acero.

— ¿No puede simplemente pedírselas?

Ella ríe, ríe y con el distorsionador de voz, su risa es horrorosa, Peter siente un escalofrío en toda la espalda.

— La información es la cosa más preciada en este mundo, Peter. No la entregará, tendrás que encontrar tus formas. Si mi jefe se entera que he filtrado esto, estaré fuera de S.H.I.E.L.D y no tendré forma de ayudarte. Confiaré en ti y tú tendrás que confiar en lo que te he dicho.

— ¿Qué es S.H.I.E.L.D?

— El nombre clave de la misión fue _"Bombardeo rojo"_

Sin respuesta a su pregunta, Peter siente como la mujer se aleja, no se voltea porque lo prometió, pero desearía saber más. Un sabor amargo baja por su garganta, IronMan jamás compartiría su información con un desconocido y sus encuentros anteriores no eran precisamente una ayuda en este momento.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruza su mente:

_¿El señor Stark aceptará felaciones a cambio? _

[...]

Peter garabatea sobre la libreta negra con las iniciales R&M, su bitácora personal en la búsqueda de la verdadera razón por la que sus padres murieron. Las ideas se le amontonan todas y lleva horas dándole vuelta a la información. 

Ha investigado sobre S.H.I.E.L.D y le resulta atractiva la idea de hackear sus sistemas como la informante le dijo que hizo en el pasado IronMan, pero sabe que no hallará nada que esa misteriosa mujer no hubiera encontrado. Tal vez no solo podría perder el tiempo sino la vida en una de esas. 

Tal vez, para peor, todo era una trampa. 

¿Alguien tendría motivos para jugar así con él? 

¿Alguien intenta ocultar las verdaderas razones por las que sus padres murieron?

Desde que Peter tiene uso de razón, May se limita a decir "Las noticias mienten, ellos jamás serían espías" pero fuera de eso, su tía es reticente a hablar del tema. Su amado tío Ben le prometió contarle cuando fuera mayor para entender, pero murió antes de que, según su criterio, estuviera listo. 

No lo culpa, a veces él también se pregunta si está listo para saber la verdad. 

Un par de golpes a su puerta lo regresan al mundo mortal, Peter recoge el cuaderno lo más rápido que puede y lo sume en el armario. Por la puerta se asoma May quien le mueve la mano en una señal clara de "ven" 

El joven se levanta del asiento y cuando gira, por inercia, a mirar el reloj, se percata de que es la hora. ¡Es la hora! 

Siente un sudor frío por la espalda, pero intenta acomodarse el cuello de la camisa antes de dar un paso fuera de su cuarto. El hombre de pie en el recibidor de su departamento, parece todo menos un científico. 

— ¿El Sr. Parker? 

— Solo Peter, por favor — exclama el chico mientras avanza y se limpia la mano en el pantalón para extenderla. 

— Harold Hogan — el hombre, con su gran mano, corresponde el saludo. Peter se siente tranquilo al darse cuenta de que es un beta — soy quien le estará llevando y trayendo de PPV. La empresa. 

May frunce el ceño. 

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo es ese, cariño?

Petr suspira, le ha explicado a su tía tantas veces que ya no le quedan ánimos para volverlo a hacer. Si May es desconfiada con lo que sea, será como echar sus palabras en un saco roto. 

— PPV es una pequeña empresa dedicada a la biotecnología. El joven Peter ha postulado para un puesto y se lo ha ganado. Hoy le llevaré a leer el contrato, conocer a los únicos 3 miembros y definir honorarios y horarios. 

— Si es tan pequeña ¿Cómo es que se pueden dar el lujo de pagar tan bien y encima venir por su empleado hasta Queens? 

Hogan cruza sus brazos a la altura de su estómago, no sonríe pero su cara se muestra amable.

— Mi jefa vende las patentes a grandes empresas y pagan muy bien. 

— ¿Empresas grandes como Industrias Stark? 

— Cálmate May, si algo no me agrada simplemente no firmaré y ya ¿Contenta? 

Peter le da un beso en la mejilla y sale del departamento antes de que ella siga preguntándole cosas. Agradece que Harold sea callado y que no haga comentarios ante el evidente asombro que le cruza el rostro al ver el costoso auto que lo transportará. 

(Y la duda de si venderán sus órganos vuelve a surgir)

Mientras los minutos pasan, el chico va nuevamente dándole vueltas al evidente desprecio de May hacia Stark, se permite fantasear lo trágico que sería su romance si el increíble IronMan tuviese que buscar la aprobación de su tía para salir juntos. Luego se recuerda que eso es, francamente, iluso de su parte. 

Pero si no sueña él ¿Quién lo va a hacer? 

Al menos no consiguió un trabajo en Stark Industries. ¿No? 

Antes de que se dé cuenta, el auto se ha estacionado y cuando la puerta se abre, Peter tiene que sostenerse del hombro de Hogan. 

— ¿Que- qué hacemos aquí? — El hombre alza una ceja — ¿Por qué... por qué Industrias Stark? 

— Porque PPV es un proyecto personal de la CEO de Industrias Stark. 

Y eso es todo. Peter se desvanece. 

Cuando abre los ojos, la mirada que tiene encima lo sorprende tanto que da un brinco hacia atrás, solo para percatarse que está sentado en un muy confortable sillón, al medio de la sala. 

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor Peter? — La mirada, con sus arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos, se gira — Te dije que estaría bien, Pepper. 

— ¡Es un alivio, Bruce! ¿Está bien joven Parker? 

Peter aún parpadea rápido entendiendo por completo el panorama. 

— ¿El doctor Bruce Banner? 

El hombre asiente con una sonrisa afable un poco perdida entre su espesa barba. Peter tenía que salir de ahí, no podía trabajar con nada relacionado a Stark, pero está frente a uno de sus ídolos ¿No puede pensarlo un poco más? 

— Sí que eres joven.

Exclama la mujer rubia detrás del maravilloso, magnífico y excelso Doctor Banner. El joven Parker solo asiente. 

— Es bueno tener gente joven 

Agrega el Doctor Banner mientras toma los lentes del escritorio y se pone de pie, Peter le imita y, aunque de pie, está tan estático que no puede mover los músculos faciales. 

— No te sientas tan cohibido Peter, de verdad estamos muy felices de tenerte aquí. Tu proyecto sorprendió al mismo Doctor Banner — Parker siente que el aire deja sus pulmones de la emoción — Como puedes ver, PPV soy yo. Virginia Pepper. Esta es una pequeña empresa dentro de la misma Industrias Stark. Es algo más personal, por ello solo somos nosotros 2 y un miembro más que, espero, no tarde en llegar. 

— Mientras deberías leer el contrato. 

Harold, que estaba en la puerta, le ha extendido un bonche de muchas hojas. Peter vuelve a inhalar aire. Y es entonces que se da cuenta. 

Esos 3 aromas, son exactamente los que percibió el día que visitó la Torre Avengers, cuando Stark le curó las heridas. Su cuerpo se estremece ante la revelación. Mira los papeles y hojea un poco hasta encontrar la cantidad de su paga y ver tantos ceros seguidos le marea. 

— El contrato establece un pacto de confidencialidad y exclusividad. Es importante que antes de firmarlo lo leas detenidamente, no importa si tienes que llevártelo a casa. 

— Am... yo señorita Virginia... 

— Solo llámame Pepper. 

La mujer, evidentemente una alfa, sonríe llevándose la mano a la cintura. 

— Aún estudio... en el contrato está establecida toda la semana y me sería imposible ¿Hay alguna posibilidad...?

— ¡Claro! — Ella le quita de las manos el contrato — ¿Qué te parece 3 veces por semana, por las tardes? 

Peter asiente. 

— Podría todo el sábado. ¿Y yo... yo trabajaré con el Doctor...?

Bruce Banner le mira nuevamente con esa sonrisa amable y sonríe mientras asiente. 

— Codo a codo, chico. ¿Puedo decirte chico?

Parker abre la boca, anonadado, mientras asiente. 

— Bien, entonces modificaré esto y lo volveré a imprimir. 

Antes de que Peter pueda volver a decir sí, con todo y que realmente no lo está pensando a fondo, un aroma le pega tan fuerte que las piernas le tiemblan. No es como si no hubiera esperado que pasara, pero aún así, la sorpresa es contundente. 

Anthony Stark le arrebata los papeles a la alfa, la cara de sorpresa de todos es evidente cuando el millonario toma los extremos de las hojas y los parte a la mitad, para luego arrojarlos en el basurero a sus pies. 

Lanza una mirada dura hacia Banner, Peter puede notar algo de ira pero también una especie de decepción que no entiende. 

— ¿En qué momento aprobé esto? No necesito un mocoso alfa rondando por aquí. ¿No pudiste conseguir alguien más interesante? 

El omega barre con sus ojos a Peter, casi en un gesto de desprecio. 

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Tony? Este chico tiene mucho potencial y tú nunca menosprecias eso. 

Pepper se cruza de brazos con una mirada asesina. Pero Tony no la mira a ella, mira al doctor al que se acerca hasta poner sus manos sobre sus hombres. 

— ¿Cómo pudiste?

Bruce agacha la mirada, Tony niega con la cabeza y se lleva las manos a la cara, en un signo de frustración. 

— Chico, regresa a tu casa. ¿No deberías estar en el preescolar o algo por el estilo? te pagaremos el tiempo perdido de hoy, pero no requerimos tus servicios. 

Anthony rodea por el otro extremo del escritorio, Peter tiene la inercia de quitarse de ahí y poner espacio de por medio. Incluso para él es difícil de asimilar esa muestra tajante de desprecio injustificado. 

Siente las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta, traga con pesadez intentando no mostrar ese momento de extrema confusión. Luego solo ve a Virginia atravesando el lugar y tomando del brazo a Tony, jalándolo hacia el taller que se encuentra a unos pasillos de distancia.

— Dame un momento Peter, tengo que hablar con él. 

Peter siente que tiembla como una hoja, nunca había recibido un trato con tanto desprecio, era diferente a lo que Flash decía con una bravuconearía fingida, era verdadero menosprecio de parte de un hombre que jamás le hubiera dado esa impresión.

El poco contacto que había tenido con Anthony se había desarrollado en circunstancias particulares y le demostraba que más allá de la careta de engreído, el hombre era amable y entregado. ¿Entonces por qué? 

— Tones solo está tenso — Banner le pone una mano en el hombro, a modo de tranquilizarlo — no le simpatizan mucho los alfas. 

Peter asiente como si entendiese aunque muchas preguntas se acumulan en su mente. ¿Es por su ex-alfa que Tony actúa así? 

— Iré al baño, volveré, lo prometo. 

Bruce quita su mano y le deja caminar. Está seguro que el hombre no le creyó ni media palabra tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera preguntó por el baño._ (Y que metió la mano en el basurero para sacar los pedazos del contrato)_ Caminó siguiendo el olor de Pepper y Anthony. Entre más se acercaba, más audibles eran las voces que, estaba seguro, solo podía escuchar él porque el lugar era insonoro. 

— ¿Estás loca Pepper? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto! 

— ¿Te estás escuchando? Te estoy haciendo un maldito favor, es momento de que sigas con tu vida donde la dejaste. 

— ¡Eso es imposible! No hables más, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces. No quiero a ese chico aquí, nunca, jamás. Llévatelo de una buena vez. 

— Lo estás menospreciando. Y eso que él es... 

— ¿Yo? ¿Soy yo quien está infravalorando su capacidad o eres tú y Banner? Mira Pepper, aprecio el gesto. Pero es imposible para mí, además ya tengo alguien con quien quiero trabajar y lo sabes. 

Peter camina acercándose más porque por momentos no capta todas las palabras, sin embargo siente un sudor frío bajarle por la nuca cuando eso es mencionado. 

— ¿El chico en mallas rojas y azules? ¡Debes estar bromeando! 

— ¡Hey! Ese chico en mallas tiene mucho potencial... 

— ¡Peter también! 

Y entonces Peter, de la sorpresa, tropieza con el una estúpida silla y cae esparciendo los papeles por el suelo. Justo frente a la puerta del taller. 

— ¿Vas a ignorar a un talento frente a tus ojos por un tipo que ni siquiera te devuelve las llamadas? 

Pepper parece ignorarlo, pero Peter siente que un sonrojo le sube hasta las orejas con la mirada de Tony sobre él. Ya no sabe si es la sensación de culpa o la ironía de ser rechazado porque su mayor competencia ¡Es él mismo! 

— Chico, levántate. No tienes por qué escuchar esto. 

Tony tiene los dedos en el puente de su nariz, el ceño fruncido y desvía su mirada. 

Peter llega al límite, se pone de pie y da unas largas zancadas atravesando el largo del taller hasta alcanzar a Tony Stark quien hace una mueca con los labios. Peter golpea la pared con ambas palmas, acorralando a Tony entre su cuerpo y la pared. 

—¡Tengo un nombre! Soy Peter Benjamín Parker, no chico, no hey tú. ¿Me escuchó Sr. Stark? No me interesa qué problemas personales tenga, a mí no me involucre. Hice un proceso de selección, lo pasé y ahora estoy aquí. Al menos deme una oportunidad ¡Por lo menos póngame a prueba! 

Tony asiente, con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa. Parker se da cuenta, hasta muy tarde lo que acaban de hacer, un momento después, la mirada sorprendida da paso a la sonrisa cínica del hombre de acero.

— Eso es lo que odio de los alfas ¿Cómo si quiera pensaste en usar tu voz de mando conmigo? 

Peter pierde el habla, gira y ve a la Señorita Potts anonadada y sin palabras. ¡Demonios! Solo ha alzado la voz, él es un omega, no puede usar la voz de mando. Pero tal vez su estado nervioso alteró su perfume ficticio. Regresa a mirar a Tony, quien tiene una mano sosteniendo su cuello. 

— Nunca te había afectado la voz de mando Tones. 

La voz de Banner a sus espaldas no hace más que incrementar su pánico. 

— Así que eres un estuche de sorpresas, Parker. Muy bien, te pondré a prueba. Si fallas te vas de aquí con la cola entre las patas. Si la pasas, firmamos ese contrato y trabajamos codo a codo. 

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? 

— Demostrarme que vale la pena apostar por ti en vez de por el otro chico. 

_(¡El otro chico que es él mismo! Que los jodan a todos.)_

— ¡Lo haré! 

Contesta sacando la confianza de solo Dios sabe dónde. 

— Bien... ¿Te puedes quitar ahora? 

Peter ya piensa seriamente arrojarse por el ventanal del edificio. Se aleja retirando sus manos y es apenas consciente de lo cerca que sus rostros habían quedado. 

_(¿Tensión sexual dónde? ¿Eh?)_

— Bien, estas so unas prótesis de vértebras de la columna. Esta mañana las desarrollamos para usarse como trasplantes, sin embargo, no hemos conseguido que sean flexibles para adaptarse a la medida de la persona. Tienes hasta el anochecer para conseguirlo. 

Tony se acerca a una de las largas mesas llenas de prototipos de diversos huesos humanos, tubos de ensayo, microscopios y computadoras holográficas de alta calidad. Luego le arroja aquellas tres vértebras y Peter las atrapa nervioso. 

— ¿Puedo ocupar cualquier cosa de este taller? 

Ironman sonríe con la orilla de sus labios mientras asiente. 

— Sorpréndeme. 

Aunque las manos le tiemblan, Peter decide hacer lo mejor para salvar su orgullo y dignidad. ¿Cómo un hombre tan interesante como Stark podía ser un verdadero cretino? 

Con el paso de las horas, Pepper y Banner vuelven a sus actividades. Tony había desaparecido apenas le había entregado su misión y cuando el reloj marca las 7:30 pm, Peter da los últimos ajustes al prototipo. Se necesitarán pruebas, pero ha conseguido extraer el factor de elasticidad de sus telarañas y volverlo viable para los huesos sintéticos creados por Stark, que, dicho sea de paso. Son fantásticos.

Peter no puede no admirarlo. 

Luego un café es colocado sobre la mesa. Alza la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos cafés del mayor. 

— ¿Me vas a hacer tragar mis palabras? 

— Examínelas usted mismo y dígame. 

El joven de Queens le extiende su primer prototipo y Tony se sienta a su lado para examinarle. El corazón de Peter late acelerado, y él teme que se detenga en seco cuando escuche la respuesta. Peter sabe que lidia con un genio que no se sorprenderá por cualquier cosa y él apenas es un estudiante de preparatoria... tal vez si tuviera más tiempo, más conocimientos... 

— Me tragaré mis palabras, Parker. 

Hasta ese momento, Peter no había sido consciente de que mantenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo, cuando los abre esperando encontrar un disgusto en la cara del hombre, lo que ve lo desconcierta. Es una sonrisa satisfecha, casi orgullosa como la que alguna vez vio en los labios del tío Ben. 

La actitud del hombre distaba tanto de lo que su imaginación había fabricado para él que un pensamiento peligroso cruza su mente ¿Y si solo entra en la Torre y extrae por su cuenta la información? ¿No es menos peligroso eso que quedarse a su lado? 

La idea de burlar la Torre de los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra, pero más aún, de burlar al egocéntrico Sr. Stark, le resultan terriblemente atractiva. 

_"Nunca gano contra ti"_

Peter jura escuchar un susurro, pero no lo comprende bien. 

— Bienvenido a bordo, Parker. Ahora tendré que llamar a mi propuesta para decirle que el puesto ha sido ocupado. 

El chico asiente, mientras da un trago a su café. La sorpresa de que este sea un capucchino de cajeta, su favorito, es cuando menos interesante. De pronto su teléfono empieza a timbrar, por inercia lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón y al ver el nombre de Tony en la pantalla palidece, alza la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los de él, que sostiene su propio teléfono pegado a la oreja. 

En automático Peter bloquea su móvil y lo vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo, sintiendo las piernas temblar. 

— ¿No piensas contestar? —El chico siente que toda la sangre ha abandonado su cuerpo, no quiere abrir la boca porque teme empezar a tartamudear. Luego Tony cuelga la llamada y le mira fijamente. — Al parecer mi prospecto no puede contestarme ahora. 

— Debe...debe estar ocupado. 

Tony comienza a acercarse, a paso lento. Las manos de Peter sudan. 

— ¿Tu llamada no era importante? 

— Oh no... no, solo... mi tía. 

Tony está por decir algo más, aunque el semblante le cambió de un momento a otro, pero Harold aparece por la puerta y Peter siente que ha sido salvado por la campana. 

— Tengo que devolverlo a casa, jefe.

Stark asiente mientras Peter camina hasta él queriendo escapar lo más rápido posible. 

— Hey Parker, te has ganado el derecho de llamarle Happy. — Happy frunce el ceño y se gira para no contestar nada. Peter sonríe nervioso y asiente tímidamente— Estoy ansioso por trabajar contigo. 

El chico acelera el paso. ¡El ansioso es él! ¿De verdad va a trabajar en un lugar que le puede provocar un paro respiratorio? 


	7. Una historia inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You touch me and it's almost like we know  
Me tocas y es casi como si supiéramos
> 
> That there will be history between us two  
Que habría historia entre nosotros dos
> 
> We knew someday that we would have regrets  
Sabíamos que algún día tendríamos arrepentimientos
> 
> But we just ignored them the night we met  
Pero lo ignoramos la noche que nos conocimos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo viene con smut +18

El rock inunda el taller, el Sr. Stark lleva las gafas de trabajo mientras sus caderas se mueven al ritmo de AC/DC, Peter mira de reojo de vez en vez, después de todo son los únicos dos en el taller y desde que el Sr. Stark casi le arranca un brazo y le muerde la yugular por confundir Back in black con una canción de Led Zepellin, ambos hablan mucho más. 

— Mocoso — Peter reacciona para atrapar el prototipo de columna vertebral que Stark le ha lanzado — Tus reflejos siguen sorprendiéndome. 

— ¡Eso fue peligroso, Sr. Stark! ¿Se imagina que la hubiera tirado? ¡Oh por Dios! El trabajo de estos 3 meses a la basura... 

Antonhy solo rueda los ojos pero una sonrisa ladina acompaña la mueca y Peter ya no sabe si los latidos desbocados de su corazón son por él o por casi tirar aquél prototipo que le ha costado desvelos y sangre. Cuando se gira después de haber colocado la columna en su propia mesa, se topa de frente, con los ojos cafés profundos de su mentor. 

— Tienes reflejos sobrehumanos Parker, no temería dejarme caer en tus brazos — Parker frunce el ceño y rueda los ojos, luego niega repetidamente con la cabeza, sin embargo sus orejas se sienten calientes, Tony suelta una carcajada — Es muy fácil molestarte, chico. 

— Confía en mí para atraparlo en mis brazos pero no para elegir la música. 

Peter se cruza de brazos y hace un mohín con los labios. 

— Son dos cosas completamente distintas, no te ilusiones. Así como no tienes edad para tener una omega, no tienes edad para elegir la música en este taller. 

— ¿Quién... quien dice que no la tengo? 

— Tu torpe tartamudeo, Parker. 

Tony pellizca con sus dedos la mejilla derecha del chico mientras vuelve a reír. Aunque Peter tiene el ceño fruncido, realmente está más allá de la felicidad. La sonrisa de su mentor es lo más hermoso que ha visto en sus años de vida, no le importaría ser el objeto de sus burlas si a cambio pudiese ver esa sonrisa todos los días. 

Francamente Peter no podía haber augurado un desenlace de ese tipo para su relación, pues después de la primera semana trabajando juntos, el Sr. Stark apenas le dirigía la palabra para cosas estrictamente necesarias y se limitaba a aprobar o desaprobar su trabajo.

A veces Tony desaparecía por horas y horas, otras se encerraba a sí mismo en ese pequeño taller, a veces estaban con el Doctor Banner y muchas otras, se encontraban solos con la tensión en el aire. Peter notaba que, de vez en vez, su jefe le miraba muy directamente, otras lo hacía como si quisiera pasar desapercibido. De una u otra forma, Peter lo atrapaba en el acto y la situación no era cómoda. 

Peter no sabía como iniciar una conversación con él, estaba horrorizado de que alguna de sus palabras irritaran tanto al hombre como para dejar de ir a trabajar "codo a codo" y, aunque estaba harto de la actitud del ingeniero, su corazón seguía pidiéndole que soportara. 

Y la espera valió la pena, una tarde, luego de casi un mes trabajando juntos, sucedió la magia. Una magia torpe, pero Spiderman no era nadie para juzgar los designios del universo. 

_Happy había llegado al taller, al parecer había estado perdiendo el tiempo a las afueras de PPV buscando comida y luego había decidido pasar a verlos. En cuanto entró, aquella atmósfera sofocante entre él y el Sr. Stark era palpable hasta para Hogan. Sonrío incómodo mientras se acercaba al comando manual de música. _

_Tony estaba demasiado distraído como para notar las cosas que Happy hacía y Peter estaba demasiado nervioso como para siquiera mencionarlo. _

_— ¡Hey! La música aligerará mucho el ambiente.   
_

_Exclamó Hogan mientras subía el volumen de una canción que Peter reconoció, sabía que le gustaba y que su cuerpo recordaba cada tono, inconscientemente un comentario se deslizó fuera de sus labios antes de siquiera prestar debida atención. _

_— ¡Me encanta Led Zeppelin! _ _  
_

_Hogan ladeó la cabeza con una mirada de desconcierto y Peter no comprendió nada hasta que su jefe, siempre tan lejos de él, estaba justo frente suyo con un tic en el ojo derecho que apanicó a Parker._

_— ¡Por eso no soporto a los niñatos! ¿Cómo que Led Zeppelin? ¿Cómo puedes confundir una banda de rock británica con una australiana? ¡Ellos se coronaban como reyes de la música cuando tú aún ni nacías! ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es que no los reconoces si yo mismo....? _

_Stark le sacudía con frenesí tomado de los hombros, tenía el ceño fruncido y hasta la respiración se le había ido en el proceso, terminó recargando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de un muy desconcertado Peter. _

_— L-lo siento, sabía que era un clásico pero no recordaba el nombre, es decir... es una canción un poco vieja ¿sabe? _ _  
_

_— ¿V-vie..? ¿Me llamaste viejo? _ _— Peter palideció pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Anthony _ _— Está bien, yo soy como el vino, Parker. Grábalo en tu cabeza. Y a partir de hoy voy a enseñarte las maravillas de los clásicos. _

Eso había sido suficiente para que el terco Ironman dejase de ser un cretino a su lado, se había reducido la distancia entre ellos y Stark había comenzado a verlo como un discípulo. Peter quería pensar que ese cambio se debió a aquella conversación, pero también tenía que decirse a sí mismo que el último encuentro entre Spiderman y Ironman había influido de alguna manera. 

Unos pasos hacen que Tony suelte su mejilla y se retire hasta su lado del taller tan rápido como llegó. Peter reacciona de sus ensoñaciones y no puede evitar un dolor en su corazón ya que, mientras están solos se permiten ser cercanos, pero apenas los pasos de Banner o la Srita Pepper se escuchan a la distancia, ambos actúan como si siguiesen tan lejanos como antes. 

No sabe por qué, es una especie de acuerdo tácito silencioso que ambos han respetado. 

Sin embargo las pisadas que se acercan no son las de_ "Mi monstruo verde" _como le gusta llamarlo el Sr. Stark, pues son totalmente opuestas. Son pisadas imponentes, pesadas y contundentes, tan contrarias a los tímidos y suaves pasos del Dr. Banner. Peter gira su mirada hacia la entrada y un hombre realmente alto hace acto de presencia. 

Spiderman tiene que mirar hacia arriba, inevitablemente atraído por la cabellera dorada que contrasta con los ojos azules (demasiado azules, según Peter) de Thor Odinson, el famoso Dios nórdico parte de los vengadores. El hombre baja la mirada y en un momento sus ojos se cruzan. 

Las arrugas al centro de la frente del individuo denotan amargura y el pesado martillo que carga en su mano derecha y que se balancea al mismo ritmo que su larga capa roja mientras se acerca a él, hacen que las rodillas de Parker tiemblen. Nunca había visto a un alfa siendo tan alfa. 

— ¡Oh, eres tú! — Los ojos que lo revisan de arriba hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido, han pasado a volverse una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada de sorpresa, Peter casi tiene que retirar la vista porque es demasiado brillante para ser de este mundo — Los midgardianos crecen tan rápido ¡te has vuelto muy lindo! 

Antes de que Peter pueda procesar lo que está pasando, siente los enormes brazos de Thor rodéandole y elevándolo del suelo. ¡Un Dios Nórdico acaba de abrazarlo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué huele tan delicioso? 

— ¡Point Break! El chico no es un juguete, ponlo en el suelo ahora mismo. 

Stark le pega al dios en las costillas, Peter ve como la sonrisa resplandeciente se aleja mientras lo coloca en su lugar. 

— Apenas lo he tocado y ya has saltado, hombre de hojalata ¡Qué celoso eres! — Thor vuelve a mirar a Peter, casi como si compartieran un secreto mientras apoya la mano en su hombro y le da un par de palmaditas — Dicen que los alfas somos los posesivos, pero los omegas lo son mucho más, te lo digo por experiencia. 

Thor termina la sentencia con un guiño de ojo. 

— ¿A qué has venido aquí? 

Ironman se quita las gafas de trabajo y aprieta con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. 

— Te busqué en la Torre, pero no estabas y tu olor me guió hasta aquí. Y pues aquí estoy. 

— Sí... encontré algo interesante fuera de la Torre Avengers — Peter es consciente de que los ojos del mayor se posan sobre los suyos cuando lo dice y el corazón desbocado de su adolescente cuerpo, late descontrolado. El remanente de su mirada aún le quema cuando Stark vuelve sus ojos al Dios — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? 

— Te traigo noticias que no te van a gustar, nada nada. 

Su mentor cierra los ojos y deja salir un suspiro de frustración. Peter entiende que eso ha sido todo por el día y recoge sus cosas, Tony no hace ni el intento de retenerlo. La curiosidad es más fuerte que él y aunque sale del edificio y las puertas del taller se cierran, sus sentidos escuchan el golpe de dos palmas contra el escritorio de madera:_ "¡No puedo creer que lo dejaras escapar! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?"_

[...]

—¿Por qué tienes el rostro de un cachorro recién arrollado? — Michelle camina a su lado mirando su teléfono celular como si su comentario fuese el más casual sobre la faz de la Tierra y Peter no quiere sentir que tiene la maldita razón — ¿Es por qué tu cabeza sigue pensando que ese hombre es el alfa de Stark? 

— ¡Podrías no decirlo así de tranquila! 

Parker se lleva las manos a los cabellos y tira de ellos como si quisiera arrancarlos en el proceso. Ya están lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela como para permitirse hablar de estos temas. 

— Bueno, dices que es un alfa irresistible e imponente, además él dijo que lo encontró siguiendo su olor y bueno, eso es ¡demasiado intimo! y también dices que desde que apareció en el taller, el Sr. Stark no ha vuelto. — Peter asiente aunque no quiere, un dolor de cabeza le punza y sus manos se vuelven puños— y que encima hablaban con mucha intimidad y sobre cosas que no entendiste ¿No es normal llegar a esa conclusión? 

Michelle termina por enterrarle una estaca al centro del pecho, Peter puede sentir como le corta la respiración. 

— Aunque el Sr. Thor es impactante y un alfa por el que cualquiera moriría, estoy bastante seguro que no me sentí atraído al verle y que el Sr. Stark actuaba demasiado tranquilo como para ser el alfa que le rompió el corazón. 

Jones suspira, casi con lástima y cariño, pone una mano en su hombro y le niega con la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos oscuros de los suyos. 

— Pete, te estimo demasiado como para quedarme callada con esto. Puede que ahora tengas un serio crush con Stark, porque lo admiras demasiado, porque es sexy, por mil cosas. Pero recuerda esto: Un alfa va a aparecer en tu vida. Y cuando eso pase, adiós a todo lo demás. Tu cuerpo reaccionará solo con él, tu celo vendrá incontrolable y tus decisiones racionales serán sustituidas por pura y dura biología — Aunque la voz de Michelle es dura y contundente, sus ojos guardan el brillo de lágrimas atascadas, frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio inferior como no queriendo continuar, pero tras un suspiro sigue — No quiero que te lastimes por tu inconsciencia Peter, las hormonas son nuestra cruz, tal vez el alfa de Stark vuelva o tú encuentres al tuyo y aunque lo suyo no sea amor, será más fuerte e inevitable. 

— ¡Lo sé!, lo entiendo pero... ¿Ni siquiera me puedo permitir esta fantasía por un momento? ¿Ni siquiera puedo elegir a quien amar por un tiempo limitado? ¿No puedo sentirme libre aunque sea una ilusión? 

Michelle lo envuelve en sus brazos y él responde el gesto de la misma forma. Enamorarse de un alfa sería más fácil ¿Pero sería entonces también amor? 

— No soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer Pete, ve y rómpete una pierna amigo. Al menos tú tienes el valor para ello. —Parker asiente, una débil sonrisa se pinta en sus labios.— Por cierto ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta que dijiste que amas al Sr. Stark? 

Hay un silencio congelado entre ellos, Peter siente como sus orejas se ponen rojas y su mandíbula pierde la fuerza necesaria para mantener su boca cerrada. Preso de su propia revelación. 

— Creo que... mejor voy a patrullar. 

— ¿Por fin usarás el traje que te regalaron?

— Si no lo hago, el Sr. Stark me buscará y me asesinará. 

Ella asiente y le despide con un beso en la mejilla, el chico corre buscando donde cambiar su ropa, necesita encontrar cosas urgentes qué hacer antes de pensar en lo seriamente jodido que está por enamorarse así. 

Luego de evitar un robo, rescatar a un perro de un coche, salvar a una niña de caer por un puente y librar a un omega de 5 alfas matones o violadores, la oscuridad ha caído sobre la ciudad y sus pasos, o vuelos sobre telarañas, le han llevado inconscientemente hasta la torre Avengers. 

Peter se mira en el reflejo de uno de los edificios, se detiene sobre los cristales y mira en dirección fija a la Torre, sin saber si Antonhy se encuentra ahí o no. Su último encuentro, como spiderman, aún eran remanentes en su memoria con un atisbo de culpabilidad. 

Las cosas habían sido políticamente correctas, pero frías. Spiderman se encontró con Ironman tan solo una semana después de que Peter le diese el "sí" al trabajo en PPV. Stark no volvió a insistir con el asunto, solo exclamó frustrado un _"Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me rechazarías" _y le entregó un traje que casi amarró a su cuerpo porque Spiderman intentó no aceptarlo una y otra vez. _"¿Quieres hacerme perder lo que me queda de dignidad? acéptalo o vas a conocerme enojado"_ y aunque en ese momento sintió miedo, tampoco podía negar que verse sometido sonaba tentador. 

Desde entonces, Tony dejó de mensajear, menos llamar. Y Peter no le buscó tampoco. Más aún tomando en cuenta que tuvo que cambiar de número para que Stark no fuera a encontrar las coincidencias entre el número de un vigilante en mallas y su nuevo recluta laboral. Contacto 0, total y rotundo.

Pero ahora, sus sentimientos encontrados no dejan de ser confusos. La ausencia del hombre de acero en ese pequeño taller que los últimos meses ha sido una especie de refugio para él, lo hacen extrañarlo como nunca pensó en extrañar a alguien. Cuando era solo una figura inalcanzable, dolía, pero cuando ese hombre se materializó frente suyo y se metió en lo recondito de sus pensamientos, joder, Peter siente que muere si se aleja mucho tiempo. 

Mirando la Torre, cauteloso, un aroma llega a sus sentidos y no tiene que pensar demasiado, su cuerpo reacciona dirigiéndose a la Torre, sobrevolando su altura. Es el olor de Antonhy Edward Stark, el aroma a hogar que confundió su mundo en aquél encuentro sobre la azotea, ahora se mezcla con ron y wihsky. 

Y entonces le ve, camina sin equilibrio hasta la puerta, su cabello alborotado, una botella de vidrio en la mano y la bata a medio caer. Tony desaparece detrás de la puerta por la que alguna vez le invitó a pasar. Peter aterriza en el balcón, el sistema de seguridad no se activa, en su lugar una voz le llama. 

"Bienvenido, joven Parker, soy Jarvis" 

Las manos de Peter viajan hasta su cabeza, siente la máscara puesta en su lugar y la respuesta física es un sudor bajando por la nuca, el corazón acelerado casi sin ritmo específico. 

— ¿C-cómo...? 

"Soy la IA del Sr. Stark, tengo claras instrucciones de permitirle el acceso siempre que venga... sin embargo el señor se encuentra un poco indispuesto en este momento" 

— ¿Desde cuándo...? 

La lengua del chico no consigue generar ninguna palabra completa y mucho menos articular una frase con coherencia. Cuando el sonido de una botella rompiéndose le hace girar el rostro, frente suyo está Antonhy con la cara desencajada, las ojeras más profundas que la última vez que se miraron y un tono rojizo, casi afiebrado, la mano que antes sostenía la botella ahora se encuentra en su cuello, tocando la marca invisible de un alfa que ya no está a su lado. 

— ¿Por qué tú de todo el mundo tenía que venir? 

Los ojos llorosos de Tony reflejan furia contenida. 

— Señor Stark, yo solo...

Peter no puede pensar en nada, ni siquiera la revelación de su identidad cabe en su cabeza, hay solo un olor que es tan nítido como el agua, el olor de un omega en celo. Es un olor que le abruma hasta el punto de marearlo, siente su boca húmeda salivar más y más, un calor se abre paso desde el centro de su vientre. 

Una segunda botella impacta a sus pies, Peter ni siquiera se mueve un centímetro. 

— ¡Largo! Vete ahora mismo. ¿Crees que quiero que alguien me mire en este deplorable estado? 

Las lágrimas se escapan de los ojos profundos de Stark, se gira casi queriendo escapar, pero su embriaguez lo hace tropezar con todo y perder el equilibrio. Peter camina guiado por un cosquilleo en la planta de los pies y anudado a la boca de su estómago, cuando Tony tropieza y está por caer al suelo, el chico lo atrapa en sus brazos. 

— ¡Está ardiendo Sr. Stark! — El hombre le mira desde abajo, las lágrimas se han detenido e intenta forcejear para librarse de su agarre — Deténgase, por favor, tiene que descansar. 

Spiderman le toma por debajo de la cintura y lo levanta del frío mármol de la Torre, la casa entera está en completa oscuridad. Se acerca hasta el amplio sillón al centro del vestíbulo y acomoda a su mentor entre los cojines. 

— Sólo déjame, mocoso. 

El hombre le empuja, pero su fuerza apenas sirve para sorprender a Peter, quien recuesta delicadamente su cabeza y pone la mano en su frente verificando su elevada temperatura, la marca en el cuello sigue sin ser visible, pero su piel se encuentra roja como si alguna vez hubiera estado ahí. 

—Se supone que usted ya no tenía ciclos de celo, ¿qué es lo que...? 

— ¡Tú, mocoso del demonio! Tú... eso es lo que pasa. 

Stark se aferra al traje, golpea furioso con sus puños mientras rompe nuevamente en llanto. Parker sabe que él está realmente borracho y en el punto más alto de su celo, que no tienen sentido sus palabras y sin embargo, la máscara le sofoca demasiado. En un movimiento se retira la tela del rostro y da largas bocanadas de aire, como si volviese a respirar después de casi ahogarse.

El olor es invasivo, se mete por sus fosas nasales y por cada poro de su piel, una piel que de un momento a otro se convierte en llamas, tan calientes que siente que lo que sea que toque, se derretirá bajo su tacto. Es la sensación inconfundible de su propio celo. 

Peter es invadido por la necesidad de piel, de sentir toda la anatomía del hombre que le mira con lágrimas en los ojos, sin embargo esa sensación viene acompañada de una indescriptible confusión. Su cuerpo reacciona como un corto circuito, como un cable electrificado que ha sido colocado en agua, como un alfa que ha encontrado a su omega. 

Y, por todos los cielos, eso no tiene sentido. Porque su mano, más rápida que la parte consciente de su mente, se ha introducido en los pans de su jefe. 

Oh Dios mío. 

Tan caliente. 

Sus dedos delgados se resisten a bajar más allá del inicio de los vellos gruesos y oscuros que cosquillean en las yemas de sus dedos. Peter pasa la saliva con mucha dificultad, como si de un remplón le hubieran quitado todo el aliento, sus ojos se enfocan en ese espacio de piel canela que se encuentra expuesta por el impropio toque, la respiración baja y sube, errática, en su pecho. 

— Tócame más. 

Oh

Dios

Mío.

La voz ronca del señor Stark es imperativa, los ojos de Peter regresan a mirarle al rostro. El hombre es la encarnación de la perfección y la convicción. Parker casi solloza cuando su mano se aventura a bajar más y los vellos de su nuca se erizan cuando sus dedos tocan la erección de Tony. Stark deja escapar un gimoteo casi ahogado. 

El corazón de Peter es un caballo desbocado, se sube a su garganta, no le deja respirar. Solo quiere follar, su cuerpo se lo pide, su piel se lo reclama, Antonhy se lo implora. 

— Yo no debería estar haciendo esto, Sr Stark. 

Y sabe que lo dice, sabe que él también le escucha, pero más que nada, Peter sabe que lo que su boca emite no tiene coherencia con lo que su mano, ahora envolviendo la totalidad del miembro de Stark, está haciendo. Y ese vaivén de arriba a abajo... 

La carne palpitante, caliente, deseante que Peter tiene entre la mano, lo pueden volver loco. El sonido errático y descompasado de la respiración de Tony hacen que el calor de su viente se expanda por cada poro de su piel. 

La mano libre de Peter termina por deshacerse de los pans que le impiden ver con todo el esplendor las piernas bien tonificadas y aquél pedazo de carne de su mayor. La atención de Peter se ve capturada por un rastro viscoso en la entrepierna de Tony, su mano libre acaricia la parte interna de los muslos y recorre con las yemas aquél espeso líquido que le lleva a un agujero palpitante. Su mano se encuentra atrapada entre el calor de ambas piernas. 

Peter es primerizo, jamás estuvo antes con otro hombre y menos aún con un omega como él, pero sabe que su mentor está húmedo y por instinto sus dedos saben qué hacer, uno de ellos, el índice, se aventura a rozar suavemente la entrada, Tony se contrae con el roce. 

A Peter se le escapa un gemido, casi imperceptible. Quiere decir su nombre entre susurros mientras es ultrajado hasta la saciedad, pero también quiere enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Tony mientras introduce su propio miembro en la cavidad que aprieta su dedo. Siente la boca demasiado húmeda, saliva por la hombría de Stark, su lengua se escapa como fugitiva de sus labios sellados, parece buscar más allá de la razón lamerle por completo...

Pero antes de que se percate, Antonhy se ha levantado con ímpetu y ha enredado sus dedos entre sus cabellos, asiéndolo hacia él, Peter choca con los labios carnosos de su mentor, con su aliento a licor y la sensación de embriaguez parece traspasarse con la caricia hacia Peter, que ahora siente como sus sentidos dejan de funcionar. La lengua de Stark es muy húmeda y casi rasposa, Peter no puede decir no cuando esta le invade la cavidad y le recorre con hambre viva las encías y los dientes. 

El chico jadea, prisionero de su propio deseo enreda su lengua con la de Tony, la lame, la succiona como si quisiera arrancarla, la saliva se escurre por la comisura de sus labios... el dedo que urga en el interior de Stark hace espacio para un segundo y tercer dedo, de golpe, el ingenieron gime, pero su voz muere en la boca de Peter quien cae recostado sobre él.

Peter continúa moviendo sus dedos, su lengua, quiere deshacerse del traje, quiere fusionarse con la febril piel de Antonhy quien le besa con ojos abiertos. Oh Dios, desea tanto estar tan dentro de él o sentirlo tan dentro de él. No importa, solo quiere acabar con la distancia entre ambos. 

Sus dedos aumentan la velocidad, la boca de Tony se vuelve más hambrienta y demandante, Peter siente como la espalda de Tony se arquea, como las uñas se le encajan en la nuca y el _sisisisisi_ corrido que hace el mayor cuando su orgasmo, abundante, intenso, nebuloso, le invade y mancha el recién regalado traje de Spiderman. 

Y los ojos siguen ahí, mirándole. Unos preciosos, profundos y complejos ojos del color del café tostado.

— He esperado tanto por esto... te he extrañado tanto... 

Los jadeos inconstantes se convierten en una súplica fragmentada por los besos, las lenguas, el ritual y el aire cortado que se escapa entre las dos bocas. Peter siente un balde de agua fría. 

De inmediato se separa de su jefe, la cara sorprendida de Tony le parte el alma. 

— No, no... usted está esperando a otra persona, yo me estoy aprovechando — el chico siente que quiere llorar, el nudo en su garganta parece que se cerrará por completo y lo matará ahí mismo. Recuesta a Tony quien, entre el febril orgasmo, el celo y la confusión, lo miran atónito — yo no soy... 

Peter le da un beso en la frente, se muerde el labio y sabe que es peligroso quedarse más tiempo. Ambos están en celo y, contrario a toda lógica biológica, ambos están atraídos sin remedio... como los dos polos de un imán. 

El chico sale por la ventana sin el valor de mirar atrás. 

[...]

Al día siguiente Peter sale del edificio de las oficinas de PPV, con la respiración entrecortada, siente en el pecho una opresión que advierte con fulminarlo ahí mismo. El sudor frío baja por su espalda y las piernas le flaquean. Excelente día para que Happy no pueda ir por él. 

— Mis celos no eran tan intensos antes. 

Se reprime a sí mismo mientras encuentra un callejón, se recarga en la pared y se desliza hasta el suelo, llamaría a May pero sabe que está a la mitad de su segunda jornada laboral y además, le había asegurado que nada malo pasaría por ir a trabajar el día de hoy. 

Sí, era un idiota sin remedio. No tenía problemas en aceptarlo, lo de anoche había dejado su corazón inquieto y torpe para cualquier movimiento, solo había una cosa en su mente y era ver a Tony, no importaba que fuese como Peter o como spiderman. Y aunque era consciente de que salir con su etapa de celo en apogeo era la peor de las ideas, su mente no tenía descanso. 

Sin embargo, como debió esperar, Tony no apareció nunca por las oficinas. 

El sonido de un bote de basura cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente hace que Peter brinque, el olor de un alfa y el alcohol le pega tan fuerte en las fosas nasales que lo hacen querer devolver el desayuno de ese día. 

— ¿Acaso este es un regalo de los cielos? Un dulce, inocente y delicioso omega a mis pies... 

El hombre es casi tan alto como Thor, pero no tiene la elegancia del porte del Dios. Viene bebido, con su cabello oscuro pegado a su piel, ya sea por el sudor o por los días sin bañarse. Peter intenta ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le fallan. Su respiración se vuelve agitada, rebusca en su mochila por los shotters, pero el hombre es más rápido. 

A pesar de su estado, logra patear la mochila y encerrar a Parker entre sus piernas. El corazón del chico se acelera, asustado. El olor es tan intenso que su cuerpo reacciona volviéndose de gelatina, siente su entrada rectal húmeda y quiere comenzar a llorar. El sol comienza a ponerse en el horizonte cuando el terror es lo único visible en la mirada del chico de ojos cafés. 

Había estado antes en problemas por su celo, ningún omega a su edad podría haber escapado de un mal rato con un alfa prepotente, pero nunca, hasta ahora, Peter había sido consciente de como su cuerpo se desconectaba de su mente y aunque él dijera no, su cuerpo respondía con un sí. 

El hombre le aprisiona con sus piernas, la bragueta del pantalón está a la altura de sus ojos y el chico solo puede cerrar los ojos, las manos callosas y robustas del hombre le toman por la mandíbula y le jalan hacia el frente. El aroma es asqueroso y la punta de su nariz toca la punta húmeda del miembro del desconocido. 

Las lágrimas ya bajan por su rostro. Quiere gritar "¡DETENTE" pero su voz no sale y aunque lo hiciera, Peter sabe que no cambiaría nada. Los alfas son así, no es de sorprenderse que Tony los odie. Pierden la capacidad de pensar y solo quieren aparearse como animales... lamentablemente, los omegas no parecían ser tan distintos. 

— ¡Abre la boca, putita! 

Un golpe en el lado derecho de su mejilla, la sangre que resbala al interior de su boca, las dulces caricias de la noche anterior parecen querer ser borradas por la mancha de una agresión. Peter se siente impotente, no ante el alfa, sino ante su propio cuerpo que obedece como si fuese un simple títere de la biología, aprieta los puños hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos y solo puede pensar _"Que alguien me salve, por favor..." _

— ¿Y si mejor te abro el cráneo? — La voz angelical de un desconocido retumba en los oídos de Peter, la presencia del alfa deja de estar frente suya, cuando abre los ojos un niño está sentado sobre el alcohólico tipo que yace en el suelo, pareciese como si el pequeño cuerpo pesara toneladas porque el tipo no puede ponerse en pie — Los alfas como tú debería solo desaparecer del mundo ¿Qué tal si me encargo de eso? 

El niño tiene sangre en su puño, envuelto en un guante negro. Peter sigue llorando y temblando cuando el pelinegro se gira a verlo, unos ojos intensamente verdes le roban el poco aire que queda en sus pulmones y la oscuridad nubla sus sentidos, desvaneciendo su consciencia en un sueño. 


	8. El destino es una perra sin corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony solamente fue feliz una vez. Solo con él.

**El destino es una perra sin corazón**

— Te lo digo de una buena vez, no tiene nada de bueno cumplir 30 años — Tony se inclinó en el lavabo para mojarse la cara, con el ceño fruncido buscó la mano de Loki, quien le extendió un trozo de papel para secarse — ¿Qué acaso voy a morir sin encontrar a mi destinado? 

Antonhy alzó las manos hacia el techo, como implorando, antes de regresar su vista al basurero y arrojar el papel en una canasta perfecta. 

— ¿Cuántas veces me harás escuchar lo mismo? — Loki se llevó las manos al cabello intentando fijar con el agua cualquier muestra de su esponjado natural —Tienes 30 años y sigues soñando con esos cuentos de hadas ¿No se supone que eres un genio? 

— Hey, hey, soñar no cuesta nada. Soy un maldito omega de 30 años sin marcar ¿Quieres hacer sentir mi vida aún más miserable? 

Tony abrió la puerta del baño, miró hacia los lados intentando no toparse con nadie. 

— Sí, la verdad es divertido.

— Por supuesto, como tú has encontrado a tu destinado. 

Salieron casi a puntitas, Loki rodó los ojos, Tony no prestó demasiada atención, hace apenas 2 horas escapó de una reunión de cumpleaños organizada por la empresa Stark y Obadiah llevó demasiada gente que solo se limitó a alabarle como la nueva cabeza de la empresa. Nadie estaba ahí por él, solo por su título. 

— Thor no es mi destinado, es mi hermano. 

— Por el cuál se te mojaba el ano aunque fueras un alfa.

Loki casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y Stark, que casi cada día se lamentaba tener esa edad sin haber vivido realmente el amor, no pudo más que sentir que su destino era menos cruel que aquél que se enamoró de su propia sangre. 

— ¿Qué nadie te enseñó decencia en la escuela elemental? 

El pelinegro arrugó su nariz mientras miraba al interior de cada salón, intentando parecer casual pero fallando miserablemente. Tony decidió que quería pasar, por lo menos un par de horas, en su vieja escuela y charlar con uno de sus profesores que aquél día se jubilaba. El hombre le había dado un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le había dicho que su futuro era prometedor, Tony se volvió a sentir el joven de 15 años que soñaba despierto con inventos de otro mundo. 

— Te recuerdo que estuvimos en la misma escuela primaria y no, nadie nos enseñó eso, tú lo aprendiste solo porque eres un remilgado — Loki y él no empezaron como los mejores amigos, pero de alguna manera habían terminado siendo cercanos, tal vez tenía que ver con sus propias desgracias en el amor — Honestamente hubiera sido más fácil, para ambos, si tú fueras mi destinado. 

Loki no creía en las parejas destinadas, era obvio que cuando la biología te falla y te enamoras de tu propio clan, no te puedes tragar ni la más pura ciencia. Pero para Tony era muy diferente, él era un omega y eso había significado que sus relaciones fueran superficiales y nunca había conocido a alguien que sintiese ser el indicado como para dejarse marcar. 

Tony fue sexo, alcohol y locura, pero nunca estupidez. Tuvo sexo con alfas y betas sin problema alguno, aunque tuviera que llevar un collar con tecnología de punta que evitase que un alfa estúpido lo marcara en un arranque de su celo. ¿Pero de follar por apaciguar su celo a tener una relación seria? No, eso había resultado un abismo de diferencia. 

— Oh no me hagas recordar que alguna vez lo intentamos... 

A los 17 años Tony ya había experimentado sus primeros celos y ningún alfa con el que intentó intimar le resultó una experiencia satisfactoria. Necesitaba un vínculo más allá de una noche loca y a esas alturas de su vida, el mejor alfa en su repertorio era el mismo Loki, su colega de travesuras desde la infancia. 

— No, definitivamente eso no iba a funcionar. 

Solo de recordarlo, el fracaso se marca en la frente de ambos. A los 17, Loki ya era consciente de su enamoramiento por Thor, su hermano de sangre, y también era consciente de lo jodido que estaba, Tony lo sabía y por eso le sugirió que, por lo menos, lo intentasen.

No pasaron de eso, fue rechazo físico inmediato de parte de ambos. (A Tony incluso se le cortó el celo y Loki no pudo levantarla) Loki reafirmó que solo podía ser Thor para él y Tony llegó a la conclusión de que ser un omega estaba bastante jodido. 

— Gracias por haberme acompañado hoy, Loki. 

— Sabes que solo lo hago por Thor, no me agradezcas. 

Tony giró los ojos mientras avanzaron por los pasillos de la zona de escuela elemental, edificio que tenían que cruzar para poder llegar al estacionamiento y que Tony conduciera como alma que lleva el diablo a la siguiente reunión de sonrisas falsas, donde más gente iba a felicitarlo y hablar pestes por detrás. No todos tomaban bien que un omega liderara la empresa. Y aunque sabía que Loki lo acompañó porque lo quiere, tampoco negó ser consciente de que, si estaba ahí, era para ver a Thor. 

_Oh Thor._

El idiota hermano mayor de Loki, el chico con el que compitió por popularidad en sus años de adolescencia y el mismo chico que era todo músculos y piel caliente. El hombre que era la forma física perfecta de lo que es ser un alfa.

Y sí, también modelo de revisa y maestro de educación física en sus ratos libres. No era secreto que Thor adoraba a los niños. 

Tony nunca tuvo un crush por él, pero habría dado todo por ser Thor. 

— ¡Hermano! ¡Stark! — ambos mencionados se detuvieron en seco, la voz gruesa y amable del gran Thor se expandió con eco por el pasillo y luego lo vieron ir hacia ellos, era el Sol de la mañana entrando por la puerta con una playera roja pegada a todos esos músculos y un pantalón de mezclilla demasiado ajustado para todo lo que es Thor — ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tony! 

Anthony se dejó abrazar por los enormes brazos, a pesar de que estuvo por perder el aire de todos sus pulmones con la muestra de afecto. Luego un ligero gruñido de parte de Loki hizo que ambos se separaran. 

— Loki, si sigues con esos celos insanos nadie te va a querer. 

El aludido le gruñó a Tony nuevamente. Thor miró a los lados brevemente antes de tomar a Loki por la cintura, acercarlo a su cuerpo y plantarle un beso rápido. Loki dejó de gruñir y Stark empezó a caminar sin mirarles.

Les tenía envidia, de la sana, pero envidia. 

Eran hermanos, eran dioses y encima vivían juntos casi como una pareja perfecta. 

_Que hijos de puta. _

Los detestaba un poco, sí, pero también les estaba eternamente agradecido. Ese par de idiotas resultó la prueba fehaciente de que los milagros existían. 

A los 20 años sus padres murieron en un accidente estrepitoso y horroroso, fue entonces que mil cosas cayeron sobre la cabeza de Anthony, como el hecho de tener que suceder una exitosa compañía y que llenar los zapatos de dos alfas como sus padres iba a ser una misión titánica para un omega como él. 

Casi como una sincronía del infierno, Loki había confesado sus sentimientos a Thor de la peor manera posible, primero se había acostado con su novia, luego se pelearon a golpes y ahí, sin anestesia, a Loki se le salió su enamoramiento prohibido. Thor no lo pudo procesar y Loki terminó con una depresión agresiva que lo impulsó a independizarse y encerrarse en su departamento del que solo salía para trabajar. 

Tony pasó por el duelo y la adicción al trabajo - y el alcohol- solo y miserable. En ese momento aparecieron en su vida Pepper y Rhodes, pero seguía siendo un infeliz con demasiada carga sobre sus hombros y cada vez más amargado por no haber nacido alfa. 

En ese momento, si un genio hubiese aparecido frente a él, su único deseo habría sido cambiar de omega a alfa. 

— Nos iremos por nuestro camino, suerte en esa aburrida reunión, Tony. 

Antonhy los despidió con la mano mientras ambos avanzaron en sentido contrario, al parecer el estacionamiento de profesores estaba al otro lado. De pronto un olor le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. 

— Hey Loki... ¿Hueles algo como incienso o pino? 

El mencionado se giró mirando sobre su hombro, inhaló y luego negó con el ceño fruncido. Tony alzó los hombros en señal de incomprensión y luego se giró para seguir su camino, pero tenía el corazón bombeando con demasiada fuerza. 

El olor era persistente, suave pero realmente se le estaba introduciendo en cada poro de la piel, erizando los vellos de su nuca. Tuvo un escalofrío que, ahora que lo piensa, tal vez le advirtió el desastre al que estaba destinado. 

Si bien a sus 20 hubiera dado todo por dejar de ser omega, 5 años después las cosas cambiaron radicalmente y todo se debió a ese par de hermanos problemáticos. Un buen día Loki, el alfa Loki, irradiaba la tremenda felicidad de quien ha ganado la lotería. 

Tony juró que olió en él las feromonas de un omega, pero no dijo nada. Thor, el alfa más alfa de los alfas, ese Thor, le había jurado amor eterno y quien sabe cuanta cursilería más que Loki no quiso compartir. El amor de ambos había superado la genética, la moral y la lógica. 

Y él fue testigo en primera fila de todo ello, su casa se convirtió en la guarida de amor de ese par, claro, antes de que se mudaran juntos como _"buenos hermanos"_. Mirándolos Tony terminó por comprender que no importaba si era omega o alfa, algún día aparecería la persona que cambiaría su mundo oscuro en uno lleno de luz. 

**El olor inundó su pecho.**

**Se lo estaba comiendo por dentro. **

Tal vez Tony se aferró a la fantasía para sobrellevar las exigencias del mundo, la presión de ser el mejor omega y un digno heredero de Howard, lo convirtieron en un adicto a las historias cursis dirigidas a jovencitas, donde existe una marca de pareja destinada en forma de tatuaje con el nombre exacto de esa alma gemela. 

Todos sabían que era producto del marketing y lavado de cerebro para que omegas como él, aceptaran que un día aparecería un alfa y no podrían hacer nada para cambiar el intenso deseo de su cuerpo. Pero enmedio de toda esa oscuridad, Anthony se dejó engañar por su propia salud mental. 

En vez de seguir recto hacia el estacionamiento, Stark giró a la derecha, directo al patio de juegos donde el aroma se volvía más intenso. Su instinto le hizo avanzar a pasos agitados, pasaban de la 1 de la tarde, no debían quedar niños en el colegio. 

¿Sería un maestro con espesa barba que, por las noches le compartiría el mundo del conocimiento? ¿Sería la directora despampanante cuya fotografía adornaba un par de paredes en la escuela?

No importaba. Tony pensó que, por fin, por fin, conocería a su alfa. No un alfa, Su Alfa, con mayúsculas, con nombre propio y apellido, con olor especial solo para él. 

¿Y si ya estaba casado o casada? ¡Un amor prohibido! Sería difícil pero Tony se ilusionó con la idea de un amor de novela. 

Su corazón seguía haciendo de tambor en el eco de su pecho. 

Llegó al patio de la escuela y su nariz seguía guiando sus pasos, las manos le sudaban, tenía que limpiarselas de vez en vez con el pantalón, al diablo la cena de cumpleaños. Las piernas le temblaron cuando le miró por detrás, no había duda, el aroma provenía de esa alborotada cabellera castaña con ligeros bucles. 

La mente empezó a gritarle cosas, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Tony no podía entender cómo nadie se percató del intenso aroma, pero tal vez el lío de bucles castaños sí, pues se detuvo en seco, se giró y Antonhy sintió que el mundo cayó por el propio peso de esos ojos color miel. 

La biología o el destino eran unas hijas de perra. 

El niño sonrió. 

El niño.

Un niño. 

¿8 o 9 años? 

Sus pies no se detuvieron pero miles de alertas brincaban una detrás de otra, el niño sonrió, luego el sonido de un claxon y el chirriar de llantas. Tony apenas llegó a tirar de la chamarra azul del chico y abrazarlo mientras caían a la acera y el auto se estampaba contra una señal de tráfico. 

El niño temblaba entre sus brazos, tal vez sin acabar de entender qué acababa de suceder, pero Tony no estuvo en mejores condiciones, escuchó al conductor del auto bajarse y gritarle algunas cosas, él se limitó a extender su tarjeta y mencionar a Potts o algo así, el hombre pareció entenderlo y se marchó. 

Escuchó muchas cosas pero no prestó atención, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, sentía que le faltaba el aire y la única forma que encontró de describir su situación fue MIEDO, en mayúsculas, con todas las letras. Haber encontrado a su destinado para perderlo inmediatamente sería el peor castigo por esa y muchas vidas. 

— ¡Lo siento! Me distraje... yo-yo

El niño sollozaba y las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua.

Pero su voz, tan suave, tan cálida. 

— No te disculpes niño ¡Nunca te disculpes por estar a salvo! 

Tony enterró su rostro en el pequeño hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del chico. También tuvo ganas de llorar, pero cuando inspiró el aroma que lo había llevado hasta él, tuvo una oleada de calor acelerada, incandescente y espontánea. Su cuerpo entró en celo con el simple olor y llenó de pánico al ingeniero. 

Su respiración se volvió errática y no consiguió moverse de esa posición, se sintió aterrado y terriblemente incorrecto ante la erección que punzaba dentro de sus pantalones y el líquido que escurría entre sus nalgas tampoco le ayudó a calmarse. 

— Gracias por salvarme, soy Peter. 

El niño se despegó de él, Tony sintió la cara caliente ante la mirada tan cercana del niño con aroma a un bosque de pinos y un ligero toque a miel, quiso esconderse entre sus manos pero Peter le tomó ambas y lo miró consternado. 

— ¿Está herido? ¿Le duele algo? Ohdioohdiosohdios no se muera por favor. 

La mente de Tony quería reír, pero su cuerpo solo quería ser follado por ese chico. Necesitaba escapar, los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes y a él se le empezó a nublar el sentido, cuando una mano le alzó como si fuese una pluma.

— Cruza las calles con cuidado, mocoso. 

Loki se dirigió a Peter, Tony apenas pudo captarlo antes de ser arrastrado y arrojado dentro del cadillac clásico de Thor. Su cara estampó contra los asientos y Loki se metió a su lado con la nariz fruncida, luego Tony sintió el piquete de aguja en el brazo y cayó dormido. 

[...] 

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que es mi destinado! 

Bramó Tony mientras Loki lo sostenía por los hombros. 

— Lo único que escucho es_ "Hola soy Tony Stark y soy un pervertido que tienen que encerrar para que no cometa un crimen" _

— ¡No eres quién para juzgar mis perversiones! No, no, espera.No es lo que quería decir, solo créeme. Esto es distinto. 

Ambos estaban en un punto muerto, al medio del salón del departamento principal de Tony. Loki quería arrancarse los cabellos y Thor les miraba con una sonrisa ligera desde el sofá. 

— ¿Cómo es distinto?

— Solo sé que es él y punto, sé hasta donde están mis límites y no los cruzaré, pero necesito que Thor me ayude a encontrarlo y hablar con él, lo que sea. ¡Vamos Loki, tú eres un Dios! intenta entender a este patético mortal. 

Loki bufó caminando en círculos. 

Oh sí, esa es la historia del milagro. 

Un buen día, cuando Tony aún tenía 28 años, Loki apareció por su puerta oliendo a omega. Stark pensó que era un nuevo perfume o alguna locura impulsada por los celos enfermizos de Loki, pero recordará toda la vida la sensación de vértigo que le causó la frase del pelinegro: _"Ahora soy un omega ¡Admírame!"_

Y no, Stark no lo aceptó tan fácil. Resultó que el amigo de toda su vida no tenía un nombre en honor al Dios Nórdico de las mentiras, ¡Él era el Dios de las travesuras! y Thor también era un Dios _(aunque eso fue más fácil de asimilar, como si eso respondiese todas las interrogantes sobre por qué Thor era tan Thor)_ . Según la escueta explicación de Loki, habían desbloqueado sus memorias mientras follaban y descubrieron que en realidad estaban en la Tierra pagando un castigo impuesto por Odín, su padre. 

Al parecer el par de hermanos había cometido incesto muchos siglos antes y cuando el Dios más importante de los escandinavos lo descubrió, les envió a "Midgard" para ver si lograban recordar su vínculo de hermanos, aunque era evidente que el ano de Loki se hizo para la enorme verga de Thor y viceversa. 

Así que Loki en realidad era un hechicero que tenía 1500 años de edad y, pese a descubrir su origen divino, en vez de volver decidió quedarse y convertirse en omega para darse unas divertidas con Thor_ "Allá no existe esto de omegas y alfas, sin embargo yo siempre he sido capaz de concebir, así que creo que encajo más como omega por aquí" _Y Tony prefirió no indagar mucho en ello, aún cuando Loki le ofreció intentar volverlo Alfa con su magia, le advirtió que sería doloroso y que no había garantías, pero Tony se negó. 

_"Yo te amaré siempre, Loki, incluso si fueses un gato o una rana" _

Eso se lo dijo Thor en el marco de la puerta, luego entre risas se besaron, Tony quiso soltarse a llorar y reafirmó su idea: su destinado existía y más valía que lo quisiera como había nacido, omega y punto. 

Pero bueno, la vida le puso delante un niño de 8 años, según Thor, de nombre Peter Benjamín Parker y con un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha que acentuaba sus redondas facciones. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que hacía con eso? 

[...] 

— Creo que me está dando un paro respiratorio, llévame a casa. 

— Creo, mi buen amigo, que estás exagerando. 

Tony se aferró a su pantalón, mientras sentía el corazón ir y venir, no se atrevía a salir del auto. 

— ¿Y si me rechaza?

Exclamó bajito, casi perdiendo el aliento. Thor le puso la mano en el hombro y sonrío y su sonrisa le infundió valor ¿tendría que ver que era un Dios infiltrado? Tony respiró profundo y salió del auto, se arregló la corbata y sintió las manos sudar cuando cruzó el estacionamiento de profesores y puso un pie en el patio de juegos. 

Tal y como Thor le dijo, Peter Benjamín_ cosita adorable_ Parker, estaba ahí, solo. Sus padres solían pasar mucho más tarde de la hora de salida y el niño se entretenía dibujando en la arena con un palito. Seguramente Peter no tenía el olfato desarrollado y no notaba su aroma, hasta que estuviera en la adolescencia notaría aquellos aromas particulares. 

Tony se limpió la garganta para llamar su atención, pero falló en el intento. Además sus piernas comenzaron a ceder ante el aroma y, aún habiendo tomado sus supresores en la mañana, parecía que su cuerpo empezaría a arder. 

— ¿Te diviertes? 

El niño alzó los ojos y al verlo, gesticuló la sonrisa más bonita que Tony conoció en su vida. Luego se lanzó a sus brazos como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, Tony apenas pudo atraparlo. 

— ¡No está muerto! 

Tony abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió húmeda la camisa donde Peter recargaba su rostro, el niño lloraba desconsoladamente entre hipos y mocos. Stark le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y agitó su cabello. 

— ¡Hey! Un Stark no muere tan fácilmente. Estoy seguro que estoy hecho de acero o algo parecido, así que no te preocupes ¿Bien? 

El niño río aún llorando en su camisa, Tony siguió enredando sus dedos entre las ondulaciones del cabello café, hasta que Peter se tranquilizó y se separó de él mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su suéter azul. 

Tony pensó que su madre se enojaría al ver el uniforme todo sucio. Y sonrió. 

— ¿Le gustaría ser mi amigo? — La voz del chico era apenas audible, pero Stark la escuchó nítidamente y sintió un vuelco en el estómago ¿Lo acababan de friendzonear? ¿A él? ¿A Anthony Stark? — No tengo muchos amigos y bueno... usted es como un héroe para mí. 

Oh daba igual, por ese niño con ojos brillantes podría ser un perro si lo pedía.

A pesar de saber que múltiples cosas estaban mal en ese contrato, Tony decidió que en el margen de la legalidad actuaría como un adulto responsable y esperaría por el chiquillo, aunque tuviese que, literalmente, meterse una dosis de supresores totalmente irracional y masturbarse como enfermo mental (que se sentía uno, tampoco se iba a mentir) cada noche después de regresar de ver al pequeño Peter. 

Así descubrió que el niño era un torpe natural, jugaba solo al finalizar las clases y no solía llevarse bien con otros niños por sus dos pies izquierdos que los hacían perder los partidos de fútbol. Era curioso por naturaleza y lo demostraba el alucinante mundo imaginario que creaba en su cabecita y que le relataba a Tony al salir de la escuela. 

Pasó una semana en que Stark se sintió como un verdadero criminal, escapaba de las oficinas y hasta de reuniones importantes con tal de poder pasar 20 minutos con Peter al finalizar sus clases, luego, como la sucia e inmoral persona que era, escapaba del patio de recreo en el auto de Thor antes de que los padres del chico llegaran a buscarlo. 

No sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a los padres del chico ni cómo iba a explicar su comportamiento anormal, pero cada minuto que pasaba con Peter le demostraba que todas esas ideas locas que creó en su cabeza durante tantos años, eran ciertas. Existía una persona para él. 

Así que cuando Peter le invitó a su casa a jugar, Tony aceptó aunque la azúcar le bajó y casi se desmayó. 

Fue un sábado, Tony mandó a Obadiah a hacerse cargo de una reunión vital para la rama armamentista de la industria, pero nada más importante que conocer a los futuros suegros, cuando hay una diferencia de edad de 22 años.

— ¡Esto es una locura! En cuanto veas que lo golpean y llaman a la policía, arrancas el auto y nunca en nuestra vida lo hemos visto. ¿Entendiste, Thor? 

Loki alzó las manos y se las llevó al cabello, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Thor asintió a sus instrucciones mientras estacionaba el cadillac frente a la residencia de los Parker. 

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar persuadirlo, Thor? ¡También soy tu amigo! 

Tony llevaba un ramo enorme de rosas rojas y se había convencido de que si las cosas se ponían feas, arrojaría el ramo a la cara de sus suegros y tomaría un vuelo a Vietnam para desaparecer. 

— No puedo asimilar qué parte de todo esto es una buena idea ¿Te das cuenta de que vas a presentarte a los padres de un niño de 8 años del que te sientes sexualmente atraído? ¡Nos van a arrestar! ¡Te quemarán vivo! De hecho ni siquiera sé por qué estoy siendo parte de esto. ¿Por qué vienes con un traje armani? 

Loki había empezado a jugar con su magia color verde, aunque Tony aún no podía entenderla por completo, había recreado la escena de su arresto y luego de cómo era quemado cual bruja atado a un mástil. Nada bueno para sus ya descontrolados nervios. 

**— No es "simple" atracción física, es un tema espiritual, Loki.   
**

Loki rodó los ojos y miró directo al collar de Tony, quien se sintió intimidado por esos ojos verdes. Bajó del auto, se invocó a todos los dioses ¡Oh ironía! y tocó el timbre de la residencia. Una bonita casa color blanca de dos pisos, en uno de los barrios residenciales de New York. Familiar, acogedora con un delicado jardín al frente lleno de flores que Tony no sabía ni pronunciar. 

Una mujer abrió la puerta, Stark sabía ahora de dónde venían los mechones ondulados café mil de Peter. La dama, vestida con un vaporoso vestido salido de una revista de los 50's, enarcó una ceja y la boca se mantuvo abierta un par de segundos antes de llamar a su esposo.

— ¡Richard! ¡Richard! ¿Por qué el empresario Antonhy Stark está en mi puerta? ¡En qué te metiste! — Antes de que ella pudiera continuar, frunció el entrecejo, murmuró su nombre un par de veces — ¿Tú eres "Tony" el amiguito de Peter? 

"Tony" sonrió. La mujer no. Volvió a abrir la boca y bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con el collar de Omega que tenía en el cuello. Tony no supo qué decir que no fuera a empeorar la situación. 

— Te juro que no he hecho nada Mary... — un hombre apareció al final del pasillo, miró a Stark y, efectivamente, los ojos del niño habían salido al padre, el hombre pareció consternado cuando le miró — ¿Por qué un Stark está en mi puerta? 

— Es el "amiguito" de Peter y estoy por llamar a la policía. 

Ambos padres se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y Stark estuvo por dar la media vuelta, pero prefirió entregar el ramo de rosas que Richard tomó en lugar de su esposa. 

— Sé que es algo extraño... 

— ¡Claro que es extraño! — repicó Mary, cogiendo el enorme ramo y moviendolo al compás de sus manos — ¿Por qué el famoso por ser un playboy Anthony Stark, está jugando con mi hijo cada tarde al acabar la escuela? ¿Por qué diablos Peter no mencionó que su amiguito tenía la edad de su padre? ¿Por qué no estoy llamando a la policía en vez de hablar con un pe... pervertido en mi puerta? 

Mary iba a dar la media vuelta, Tony asumió que en busca del teléfono, pero Richard la detuvo e hizo un ademán para que pasara al interior de la casa. Mary frunció el entrecejo, arrojó las flores sobre la mesa de recibidor y Tony sintió que el corazón se le iba a detener, pero antes de darse cuenta dio dos pasos dentro de la residencia Parker. Luego sintió la mano del hombre en su hombro. 

—Mary, estás tomando decisiones apresuradas. Todo esto es muy surreal si me lo permites Tony ¿Puedo decirte Tony? Peter ha hablado tanto de ti desde la semana pasada que siento que te conozco — Stark no supo qué decir así que se limitó a mover a cabeza afirmativamente — y me cuesta creer que un empresario como tú, con tú fama, esté en mi casa para jugar con mi pequeño tesoro de solo 8 años de edad... 

La presión en el hombro aumentó y Tony se sintió en una jaula para ratones. 

— ¿Por qué no solo escondemos su cadáver en el porche? 

Sonrío Mary, y aunque era bella, Tony estuvo por convertir esa mueca en las pesadillas de sus noches. 

— Vamos amor, el Señor Stark debe tener una explicación viable de por qué está acosando a nuestro Peter. Si solo fuese un pe...pervertido, podría pagar por un harem ilegal de niños a su disposición, no tendría que estar aquí de pie apunto de ser ase... cuestionado, por unos padres protectores. 

— Si te estamos dejando hablar — acotó Mary, echando las ondulaciones de su cabello detrás de su oreja — es porque Peter nos contó como lo salvaste de un auto, supongo que desde ahí debí sospechar que no podías tener 10 años... 

Tony tomó aire, había estado en situaciones extremas múltiples ocasiones, pero nunca había sentido que había algo realmente en riesgo, así que el resultado le daba igual. Pero ahora siente que cualquier movimiento puede hacerle perder lo que tardó tanto en encontrar. 

— Peter tiene unos padres fabulosos, debo decirlo antes de continuar porque siento que mi vida peligra — exclamó metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón por no saber qué hacer con ellas — Sé que esto no suena nada bien, pero es la verdad. Conocí a Peter en una visita a un profesor, no andaba deambulando por una escuela elemental como un depredador — Tony quiso morderse la lengua, ese discurso estaba saliendo para el horto — y un aroma mi guió hasta Peter, sé que es una locura, pero lo olí a varios salones de distancia... yo soy un omega sin marcar, supongo lo sabrán por las noticias... y yo... yo no estoy buscando hacerle ningún daño al niño, se los juro, incluso cargo con este collar especial y yo...

— ¡Ve al grano! 

Mary se cruzó de brazos y parecía respirar con dificultad, Richard solo lo sujetó de ambos hombros. 

— Estoy seguro que Peter es mi destinado... mi cuerpo lo sabe y mi corazón también. 

Tony quiso cerrar los ojos y no mirar las reacciones, sabía que para todos ese tema era una locura y que hasta podría pasar por una justificación estúpida para ocultar una pulsión pedófila o alguna cosa parecida. Pero en vez de risas y que lo sacaran a patadas, ambos padres parecían entre el desconcierto y la angustia. 

— ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si Peter es alfa u omega aún! 

Replicó Richard elevando la voz.

— Es un alfa, lo puedo garantizar — respondió Tony volviéndose a parar firme — puede ser la más grande estupidez que hayan escuchado pero solo sé que he esperado a Peter toda mi vida. 

Mary se abrazó a sí misma, mientras negaba con la cabeza, Richard dio un par de vueltas en el recibidor. 

— ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Que los felicite y te diga que puedes llevarte a mi hijo?

— ¡No! Miren, solo quiero estar cerca de Peter, eso es todo. No haré nada, solo no me saquen de su vida... 

Mary negó, parecía regresar a sí misma y con la cordura, la ira pareció tomar un lugar en su rostro. Pero antes de que alguien dijese algo más, varios pasos se escucharon por las escaleras, Peter bajaba casi a tropezones y apenas llegar al suelo donde Richard quiso atraparlo, el niño voló a las piernas de Tony. 

— ¡Tony! Llegas tarde, pensé que no vendrías... 

Stark no sabía si podía tocarlo o no, así que mantuvo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras se permitía disfrutar de los dos luceros que le miraban casi al punto de las lágrimas. 

— Señor Stark — recitó Mary, casi tronando los dientes — Es el señor Stark.

— Pero él me dejó llamarlo To...

— Peter Benjamin Parker, a los mayores, a los señores como Stark, se les llama con respeto. 

Mary quiso acercarse a Peter, pero el niño hizo un puchero, se aferró a las piernas de Tony y solo asintió con la cabeza. 

— Bien, como ya es tarde y el Sr. Stark no es un niño, ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos lo de jugar y pasamos a comer? 

Richard se paró detrás de Tony y le dio un sutil empujón en dirección al comedor, Stark tuvo que hacer uso de todo su equilibrio para llegar a la mesa con el niño aferrado aún a su pierna. Mary tuvo que arrancarlo de ahí y sentarlo en su silla. 

— Espero disculpes el menú, esperábamos a un Tony... más joven.

Dijo Mary mientras colocaba los sandwiches en forma de cohete junto con las papas fritas de estrellas en su plato. 

— Mamá cree que lo que más me gusta son las papas, pero en realidad son las rosquillas... pero dice que el azúcar me pone hiperactivo. 

Susurró Peter moviendo con el tenedor su estrella embarrada en ketchup. Tony sonrió y se llevó la papa a los labios. 

— Ya te invitaré rosquillas cuando crezcas.

El niño le devolvió una sonrisa que valió cada minuto de la comida más incómoda de su vida, entre indirectas y tensión en la sobremesa. Sin embargo, cuando todos tenían el plato limpio, Tony no supo como proceder, así que se puso de pie. 

— ¡Tengo que enseñarle mi cuarto Sr. Stark! — exclamó Peter tomándole de la mano y queriendo jalarle, pero Tony tuvo que poner resistencia al ver el semidesmayo de Mary — ¿No quiere? 

Richard frunció el ceño por primera vez en toda la velada.

— Tu celo... 

Un sudor frío bajó por la nuca de Tony, miró un segundo a Peter y luego regresó sus ojos a los de Richard. 

— Estoy totalmente medicado — Se llevó las manos al collar omega que traía a juego con el traje, se lo quitó y dejó ver el mecanismo interno del accesorio, dos agujas a la altura de sus glándulas de apego y un dispositivo que parpadeaba azul con fórmula líquida — está diseñado para suministrarme mis supresores y aumentar las dosis si mi cuerpo... ya sabe, crea resistencia. 

Mary entornó la mirada con lo que Tony sospechó, era lástima. Peter le miró desconcertado y Richard solo aprobó en un ademán que el niño le arrastrara hasta su habitación en la planta de arriba. 

— ¡Solo deja la puerta abierta Peter! 

Tony sonrió mientras el niño jalaba con mucha fuerza escaleras arriba, se sintió un adolescente nuevamente, escuchando esa frase cliché de los padres preocupados por las hormonas de su hijo. Una dulce experiencia que Tony no recordaba haber vivido, pero que ahora cobraba toda la importancia del mundo.

Al entrar a la habitación sintió un deja vú, aquél cuarto parecía el suyo propio, lleno de piezas de chatarrería en algunas esquinas, de un telescopio en la puerta de su ventana, de un juego infantil de química que parecía más usado que cualquier otro objeto en el cuarto, más que la misma cama incluso que estaba adornada de un cobertor con la tabla periodica impresa y que algo le decía a Tony que era más que una simple coincidencia. 

Luego sintió el tirón de su saco. 

— ¿Se ha enojado conmigo por llamarlo "Sr. Stark"?

Un golpe, ahí en el centro del pecho, cautivó hasta la última célula de Anthony, quien se hincó para quedar a la misma altura que al chico que parecía estar encomendando su vida. 

— Creo que nunca habrá algo por lo que realmente me llegue a enojar contigo, Pete. 

El niño sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección a su almohada, volvió con él trayendo lo que parecían ser unas hojas y unos objetos de chatarra medio pegados. 

— Estoy inventando algo con mi laboratorio — Exclamó enseñándole a Tony unas fórmulas de química orgánica que, fácilmente, superaban el nivel de un joven pre-universitario — pero aún no consigo hacer que no rompa el vidrio. Y mamá me ha prohibido usarlo hasta que esté seguro de no estropear nada o cortarme. 

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? 

Tony se sentó en el suelo y Peter a su lado se arrastró por la alfombra hasta coger un lápiz y llevarselo a los labios mirando sus fórmulas.

— No...tengo que poder solo.

— ¿Sabías que también es de niños valientes pedir ayuda? 

Peter alzó sus ojitos cafés con una luz tambaleante de duda.

— Mi papá dice que tengo que ser autosuficiente... 

— Pero papá tiene a mamá ¿No es verdad? — Peter frunció el ceño un segundo, pensándolo, luego asintió — ¿No crees que papá y mamá se ayudan mutuamente? 

El niño volvió a asentir mientras llevó su lápiz a las hojas. 

— Y si me equivoco ¿Puedo pedirle ayuda, Sr. Stark? 

— Siempre. 

Y Tony terminó por hacer una promesa sin siquiera dudar. Una que terminaría por no poder cumplir. 

— ¿A qué se dedica, Sr. Stark? Mamá dice que todos los adultos se dedican a algo. 

— Soy muchas cosas Pete, algún día te las enumeraré todas, pero principalmente soy ingeniero — El niño alzó una ceja, pidiendo más explicaciones — construyo cosas geniales. 

Los ojos de Peter volvieron a brillar, aún más debajo de la lámpara de lava que estaba en la mesita de noche de su cama. Luego, de repente, la luz se esfumó. 

— Creo que yo seré periodista como papá y mamá — susurró — hacen cosas geniales pues van a las guerras y documentan y viven aventuras. 

Tony miró la fórmula y se dio cuenta donde fallaba, le señaló el compuesto de alcohol y Peter volvió a tener los ojos llenos de luz cuando dedujo qué estaba haciendo mal. 

— ¿Por qué no eliges algo relacionado a la química? 

Soltó sin pretender Tony, que, a estas alturas, estaba embobado viendo la tremenda concentración del niño en sus hojas. 

— ¿Seré genial como mi papá? 

Preguntó sin voltear a verle, usando la goma de su lápiz para quitar un par de letras y reformular. 

— Será mejor mocoso... serás genial como solo tú puedes serlo. 

Tony iba a estirar su mano y jugar con sus cabellos cuando un piquete en el cuello, dado por su propio invento, lo asustó. Su supresor fue inyectado automáticamente justo como él había programado al medir sus reacciones corporales. Por un lado se sintió sucio, saber que un niño tan lindo provocaba reacciones físicas intensas en su celo era perturbador, por otro, se sintió cautivado. Estaba conociendo al verdadero Peter, no lo que sus hormonas le decían que tenía que escoger, sino de verdad al chiquillo curioso, inteligente y dulce que seguramente se convertiría en un adulto maravilloso al que quería acompañar por el resto de sus días. 

— El Sr. Stark tiene que decir adiós, corazón. 

Exclamó la voz de Mary Parker desde la puerta de la habitación, Tony se puso en pie y caminó escaleras abajo seguido por la madre y el hijo. 

— ¿Vendrá a verme el lunes, Sr. Stark? 

Preguntó con la sonrisa en los labios el chiquillo, al llegar al recibidor donde su padre custodiaba el marco de la puerta. 

— No cariño, el Sr. Stark está muy ocupado y no podrá verte por un muy muy largo tiempo ¿No es así, Richard? 

Mary tomó a su hijo por los hombros, Tony sintió los ojos escocer pero se limitó a pasar la saliva por su seca garganta. 

— Lo siento Peter, los adultos tienen su mundo y los niños el suyo. ¿Entiendes no es así? 

— ¡Pero yo le pregunté al Sr. Stark! ¿Irá a verme? ¿Irá? 

Tony negó con la cabeza, si había esperado por él 30 años, esperaría otros 10. 

— Lo siento Pete... 

— ¿Estás molesta mamá? ¿Hice algo mal? — Mary empezó a negar repetidas veces, pero Peter se había puesto a llorar — ¡Le llamé Señor Stark como me pediste! He hecho mi tarea, no han bajado mis calificaciones ¿Qué hice mal? 

— Tus padres no hicieron nada malo Peter — Tony tomó el valor de acercarse al niño y limpiarle las cristalinas lágrimas, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas por el llanto y el forcejeo con su madre para que le soltara — Nadie está enojado o molesto contigo ¿está bien? 

— ¿Entonces por qué no irás a verme? ¿Puedo yo visitarte? 

Mary suspiró cansada. 

— Señor Stark, agradezco su visita y el que haya salvado a mi niño, pero creo que es hora de que regrese a su casa ¿Correcto? 

Stark acarició un segundo la mejilla del niño antes de que Mary le jalara hacia ella, Tony se puso en pie y luego de intercambiar miradas con un consternado Richard y despedirse de los ojos asustados y llorosos de Peter, salió de la casa. 

Thor seguí en el cadillac rojo, Loki dormía a su lado. Tony solo pudo entrar al auto y soltarse a llorar. 

[...]

Tony despierta recostado en el sofá de la torre Avengers. Su cuerpo sigue caliente pero los síntomas de su celo han casi desaparecido. Se siente extraño por haber soñado con lo que ocurrió hace tantos años. 

Tal vez es su inconsciente recordandole que no puede seguir jugando a eso del internado y el tutor increíble. No puede continuar mintiéndole a Peter, pero más que nada, no puede fingir demencia y olvidar sus pecados, no puede acercarse más a Peter. No debe. 

Tony vivió los 2 años más maravillosos de su vida iluminado por la felicidad de un chiquillo curioso, inteligente y encantador, hasta que la vida le recordó que alguien como él, no podía merecer esa felicidad y tenía que pagar aún una larga cuota de consecuencias. 

Razón por la cuál, el último favor que Loki le hizo antes de volver a Asgard, fue borrar los recuerdos de Peter. 

Aún hoy, considera que ha sido la mejor decisión que ha tomado por el bien de quien más ha amado. Por su propia salud mental, Tony decidió no buscarlo nunca más y diseñó a J.A.R.V.I.S para prohibirle buscar cualquier información relacionada al chico.

Eso hasta el día en que le vio entrar a la conferencia en una escuela, no sabía qué sentir cuando lo miró sostenido de una chica muy guapa. Sintió desconcierto porque reconoció al instante sus cabellos y sus ojos, aunque el aroma había cambiado radicalmente, sintió rabia con Pepper por engañarle pues ella tenía la obligación de solo llevarlo a lugares donde Peter no pudiese aparecer, sintió celos por verlo con una chica omega... y sintió un alivio también, su alfa había podido reconstruir su vida lejos de él. Y eso debía estar bien. 

Debía. 

Hasta que el niño, el que fue su niño, le tocó el hombro, le habló, le escuchó decir "Sr. Stark" y sintió que el mundo perdió el suelo. Escapó del auditorio con las piernas temblando y el corazón agitado. 

Pero podía recuperarse, estaría bien. Lo había visto y ahora sabía que continuaba su vida, que se había convertido en un joven muy muy atractivo e inteligente y tartamudeaba con su encantadora voz engrosada por los años y que era... perfecto. 

Lloró todo el trayecto hasta la torre Avengers. Él bien sabía que Peter sería así cuando creciera, debía estar feliz. 

Se había consolado con la idea de apoyar a un talento en el mundo de los superhéroes, un chico que debía tener la misma edad que su Peter y que parecía prometedor. Tal vez su inconsciente reconoció al chico, tal vez solo era su necesidad de sentirse menos culpable, daba igual. 

Todo debía estar bien, era un omega muy agradable y podían hacer un buen trabajo juntos. 

Pero nada estaba bien porque ese chico le confesó ser _su chico_. Era obvio que Peter no se había percatado, pero Tony escuchó atentamente la anécdota donde Parker creía haberle conocido, aquella expo-stark donde todo se salió de control. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, Peter no había sido salvado solo por casualidad, era porque Tony siempre supo que era él y, aunque a esas alturas su lindo alfa no lo podría recordar, para Tony, el niño estaría tatuado a fuego en su piel. 

Miles de sentimientos confusos se aremolinaron en Tony cuando lo descubrió. Peter y Spiderman olían diferente, era evidente que uno de los aromas era falso y Tony no tardó en descubrir que el aroma a miel persistía combinado con té limón. Su alfa era un omega y eso no tenía ningún maldito sentido. 

Dudó mucho en acercarse más o dejarle ir. Podía engañarse a sí mismo y fingir que no conocía la identidad del arácnido, podía decirse que no era un pecado si no estaba seguro que fuese su Pete...

Luego los traidores de Pepper y Banner habían atraído a Peter hasta Industrias Stark para hacerlo trabajar a su lado. Tony recuerda la furia que tuvo al enterarse de esa jugada tan sucia y aún más, de que solo hubieran usado el amor por la ciencia de Peter, así que puso al chico a prueba, sabía que lograría lo que fuese que él le pidiera, solo quería callar a Banner y demostrarle que el niño que él había elegido como su compañero de vida era igual o más genio que el doctor que se ponía verde al primer cambio emocional. 

No quería que Peter obtuviera ese trabajo solo porque sus dos amigos querían ayudarle a él a rehacer la vida que se le deshizo cuando Peter le olvidó. 

Anthony lo había elegido como su compañero de vida, que la vida misma y su propia estupidez los hubiera separado, no significaba que Tony hubiera olvidado ese juramento a sí mismo. Pero ya no podían estar juntos. 

Y sin embargo, su cuerpo había reaccionado después de años de sequía. Tal solo 3 meses compartiendo el taller y volviendo a ser consciente de que ahora estaba aún más enamorado del chico, del increíble adulto en que se estaba convirtiendo, su celo había regresado. 

¡Años sin experimentarlo! y ahora un omega, ¡Un omega! lo había vuelto a poner en el carril de la sexualidad. ¿Cómo había sido posible? 

De pronto, mientras Stark se quita la manta y recoge las botellas de licor del suelo, reacciona y los recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a él, revisa su ropa y su piel... el rastro de semen de Peter sigue ahí. 

Lo recordaba nítido. Su frustración y depresión le habían hecho recurrir a la bebida para sumirse en su propia mierda los 3 días de su celo, al 2do día tuvo un sueño, una alucinación que creyó ser generada por la fiebre sexual de su cuerpo. 

En el sueño Peter le tomaba, le besaba, le tocaba y le susurraba palabras que había esperado una vida para escuchar. Tony se había deshecho debajo del tacto tan deseado ¡Cuánto había deseado todo eso! ¡Cuánto le extrañaba! Nadie más que él reconocería el terrible martirio que era tenerlo tan cerca y sentir que era imposible siquiera tocarlo, si quiera rozarlo... 

_"— No, no... usted está esperando a otra persona, yo me estoy aprovechando..."_

Tony rompe en llanto ante el recuerdo de la voz de su mocoso, creyendo que hay otra persona cuando no ha existido nadie más que él en su corazón, en su piel y en sus sueños. Termina en el suelo, de rodillas entre botellas vacías, remembrando la textura de sus labios, la humedad de su saliva, el sonido de su orgasmo. 

Lo amaba desde el día que le conoció y ahora le amaba más por ser simplemente Peter. 

¿Alfa, omega, celos u hormonas? Nada tenía importancia en el mundo que Stark veía cuando entraba al taller y encontraba a su chico trabajando, concentrando, con la sonrisa en los labios, con el brillo en los ojos. 

Nada reemplazaría jamás su melodiosa voz. 

Se sentía tan feliz de volverlo a tener en su vida y al mismo tiempo tan miserable. 

El único que podría explicar el cambio de género de Peter era un asgardiano loco y fugitivo, el único que conocía toda la verdad de su historia era un criminal de guerra que había perdido los tornillos por celos ¿Dónde estaba? Tony solo podía implorar que el muy bastardo de Loki no estuviera cerca de Peter y viniera para hacer más miserable su existencia. 

¿Ahora qué se suponía que tenía que decirle al chico cuando lo mirase en el trabajo? 


End file.
